Feral Bird: The Rewrite
by nobleboivin
Summary: Full summary inside. Pairing so far will be Shino/Fu, Naruto/Hinata, Anko/Iruka, and OC/OC. Kitsune Naruto and Feral Hinata. Latest Chapter: The return of a Lost Hyuga Heiress. Edited and added onto by Zyiare Hellsing.
1. Chapter 1

Feral Bird: The Rewrite

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Only O.C.'s.

Summary: The Kumo-nin was successful in kidnapping Hinata Hyuga however, both he and Hinata disappeared in the Konoha wilds. Two years later Naruto almost dies due to beating, he goes through a strange transformation and secrets are uncovered. Years later on the way back from assisting with the Wave mission, a feral girl is found in the forests, heavily injured.

Prologue: The Hyuga affair and the Transformation of Naruto Uzumaki

Sato, the Head Ninja of Kumo, rushes miles away from Konoha under a moonless night as fast as he can. He pumps chakra to his legs to make him travel faster. On his sweaty back Sato carries a sack containing a crying three year, Hinata Hyuga of the main branch and heiress to the clan on his back. Sato was completely successful in the first phase of his mission. How he succeeded was simple. He found some branch Hyuga members who wanted to get back at the main branch and what better way to do that than get rid of the main branch heiress, Hinata Hyuga. Hopefully, the branch members are keeping their end of the bargain are are leading any possible pursuers away from him.

The Kumo head lands on a branch and decides to hide in a tree hollow to catch his breath. Sato sets Hinata on the ground for a minute. He wipes the nervous sweat off his face and takes a drink of water from his canteen. Sato hears the girl crying in his sack. He lets out an annoyed groan.

"Shut it you!" Sato growls.

Sato doesn't mean to be harsh but the adrenalin and emotions that are pumping through him are making him edgy. Sato hears a howl in the distance. He curses his luck and thinks that either the branch members didn't keep their end of the bargain or they failed. Either way, Sato thinks that Konoha is now sending Inuzuka after him along with Hyuga. There's also a possibility that they sent someone worse like one of the Sanin or their Jinchuriki if they still have one. Reports say that there is a high chance of Konoha having a jinchuriki after all. What Sato doesn't realize is that Hinata's cries are attracting a local wolf pack.

Sato grabs the sack and starts running again. Four legged shadows leap through the trees. Sato reaches a clearing. He hears several footsteps surrounding him. The ninja instinctively draws his Tanto. An abnormally large wolf and his pack enters the clearing. The big alpha snarls at Sato as he gets into an aggressive stance. His pack starts barking and growling at Sato in response. The pack doesn't normally go after humans but the cries coming from the sack that the Kumo-nin is carrying are sending the Alpha and the pack into a killing frenzy. They all think that it's one of the Alpha's pups that's crying. The Alpha sent two pack members back to his mate to check on her.

"So do the doggies want to play? Then let's play you mutts!" The Kumo-nin taunts and channels lighting chakra into his Tanto.

Within minutes five wolves of the twenty member pack are dead, three are injured, and the rest of the pack are ripping Sato apart in an insane, overprotective frenzy.

The Alpha rips open the sack and sees the crying girl. Hinata freezes at the site of the wolves. Tears run down her face, but she doesn't make a sound out of fear. The Alpha lets out a reassuring chirp and licks Hinata on the cheeks. Hinata lets out a light giggle followed by a sniffle. The other wolves look at Hinata and then look at their Alpha. Several of the smaller wolves whine and sniff the girl. The Alpha snarls at them to back them off as he contemplates on what to do. He could leave her and hope humans find her but there's a good chance she'll die. He could return her to the village but there's a good chance that he and his pack would get creamed and the girl could get caught in the crossfire. Or the Alpha could adopt her and raise her that way if humans don't find her, the girl has a good chance of survival.

After a few seconds of pondering the Alpha decides on the third option. He nips the girl on the shoulder to give her his power so she can survive better in the wild. A pentagram forms under the bite mark. The girl whines in pain for a couple seconds and then slips into unconsciousness as the venom from the bite begins to change her body. The Alpha picks up the girl by her yukata and returns to the den site while the rest of the pack continues its daily hunt for prey.

Back in Konoha the Branch members were able to lead the search parties into the wrong direction by making it seem like a missing-ninja had abducted her to sell her on the black market to either one of the villages or maybe even a foreign country that's outside the Elemental nations. The Branch members conspired with Danzo into fabricating a death scene. Using Hinata's DNA Danzo creates a clone and fabricates a death. In return Danzo gets several Hyuga to experiment on. The death scene works and weeks later Hinata is declared dead.

Hinata, on the other hand, becomes a wolf like creature. She melds easily into the pack. Travelers within Konoha's forests that see her believe that the girl is a forest spirit. Many try to search for the girl and fail. Some travelers disappear altogether. Others believe that she is just a myth to scare children.

-Two Years Later-

A lonely five year old boy with spikey blonde hair runs through the alley ways of Konoha's red light district. Tears stroll from his eyes as an angry drunken mob chases him into a dead end. This is what he has looking forward to every year on his birthday. Despite his please and sobs the same mob that includes ninja keep attacking him and this year they seem especially blood thirsty. Normally ANBU and guards intervene before the mob can catch Naruto but this year there's none to be found. The ANBU and guards that normally protect Naruto are busy due to an emergency situation in the Uchiha district. It'll take hours for them to clean the grisly remains that Itachi left. It'll take hours, if not days, to investigate what happened and snap Sasuke out of the genjutsu that Itatchi had placed on him. The mob snickers with glee and begin to attack Naruto with a higher their higher than usual blood lust.

Two ANBU agents, Yuki Hyuga and Masane Mikoto, rush as fast as they can to the mob before they hurt Konoha's resident Jinchuriki, Naruko Uzumaki.

However, they're too late as they see the mob leaving behind Naruto's semi-lifeless body. There are wounds all over his body and most are huge black and blue bruises and deep gashes along his torso. Some the wounds even hold bits of glass still left after the attack.

"Masane get Naruto to the hospital. I'll deal with the mob." Yuki orders.

"Yes Yuki." says Masane as she holds back her tears.

Konoha's Lightning Cat chases after the mob to kill them once and for all. Her Byakugan blazes with rage. Masane starts CPR on Naruto.

"Come on Naruto-kun, don't do this to us please." Masane begs and then slams on Naruto's chest hard.

Naruto suddenly lets out a deep gasp as his eyes flash crimson. Naruto groans in pain and grabs his stomach as the seal begins to deteriorate.

"Naruto!" Masane exclaims, only to begin to get scared when Naruto starts emitting red chakra. "Shit… Yuki!" Masane shouts.

Yuki comes back after killing the mob and almost craps herself. Red chakra swirls around Naruto as the boy goes into convulsions. Masane cowers in fear. The two kunoichi sense a couple familiar chakra signatures approaching. Hiruzen Sarutobi, Yamato and Wolf Inuzuka soon arrive. They see Naruto screaming as red chakra continues to flood his body and starts repairing the damage done to him. Bits of glass, dirt and other materials gets forced out of the wounds.

"Yuki what happened?" Hiruzen demands.

"A mob attacked Naruto and they managed to destroy the seal." Yuki states.

"Dear Kami!" Hiruzen exclaims "Yamato, quickly." Hiruzen orders.

"I'll try but Naruto doesn't have the first Hokage's necklace so it'll be hard for me to suppress the chakra." Yamato says and uses his Hokage Style Jutsu on Naruto.

Hiruzen assists him by using the Five Elements Seal on Naruto. The chakra recedes slowly. Naruto is quickly brought to the hospital where he's attended to by doctors and examined by Inoichi.

The next morning Sarutobi walks to the hospital. When he woke up this morning he expected to visit Naruto without any problems. He expected to stop by his favorite tobacco shop on the way and get his favorite tobacco. He expected to show off a ninjutsu to inspire children. He wasn't expecting two ANBU rushing up to him with news that the fox's chakra is spiking and Naruto is in a cocoon of its chakra.

When he arrives at the hospital Hiruzen expects chaos, death and destruction. Instead. He sees a freaking out Naruto. Claws shrink into nails slowly. Eyes turn from red to blue. Whisker marks recede along with red chakra. Naruto clings to the nurse as he cries.

"Is it him?" Hiruzen mouths.

"He was in a chakra cocoon for only a few minutes. When the cocoon receded Naruto resembled a mini Kyubi. He started freaking out like we were. Once we realized it was him Masane calmed Naruto down by revealing everything." The nurse answers.

"She what?!" Hiruzen shouts.

Naruto flinches at the shout due to his newly enhanced hearing and starts whining again.

"His hearing is enhanced so lower the voice and yes, Masane revealed everything to him. I just managed to calm him down and he's shifting back to normal but it's painful." The nurse says calmly.

"I see." Hiruzen says.

Hiruzen relaxes a bit and walks up to Naruto. Naruto gets scared of the Hokage and clings to the nurse harder. Hiruzen sighs and rubs Naruto's head.

Later that day Inoichi reports to Hiruzen's office. Inoichi opens Hiruzen's liquor cabinet, grabs a bottle of the strong stuff and plops down into a chair where he proceeds to drink.

"Um… Inoichi, what are you doing?" Hiruzen asks.

"I just had a conversation with the Kyuubi." Inoichi answers.

"You mean what I saw was a trick and we really lost Naruto?"

"Oh no, that is Naruto. It turns out that the Kyubi is a girl and with the seal weakening, she was able to exert her power into Naruto to save his life and enhance his body. But that isn't what's making me want to get plastered."

"It's not?" Hiruzen asks.

"Oh no. Apparently the Kyubi experienced all 10 months of Kushina's pregnancy and developed a motherly bond with Naruto. Basically she believes herself to be Naruto's mother. As for the whole attack on the village…. 1.) She was controlled and 2.) Once out of the masked man's control she was looking for the masked man to kill him for taking her away from the two people she romantically loved and her son. We just happened to be in the way." Inoichi explains.

"So basically you're telling me that the Kyubi isn't evil, is a girl and views herself as Naruto's mother?"

"Yes."

"And we were in the way of a mother bent on going homicidal on the masked man?" Hiruzen asks.

"Yes." Inoichi answers.

Hiruzen snatches the bottle from Inoichi and dumps it outside. He opens his safe and takes out the sake that the toads from Mt. Myoboku use. He pours himself and Inoichi a drink.

"So tell me about Naruto." Hiruzen says.

"Well, Naruto's DNA was already different than a normal human's due to the fact he's the son of a jinchuriki. However, it seems Kyubi enhanced Naruto's DNA further and turned him into a Kitsune bijuu/Human hybrid. Naruto has the instincts of a kitsune and a human. We'll have to train him how to handle his growing abilities." Inoichi explains.

"How do you plan on doing that?" Hiruzen asks.

"Well, Naruto's always been friends with the Inuzuka and my family. We could adopt him as a ward. Tsume can help him with his instincts along with the Kyubi." Inoichi explains.

"How can the fox be of any help?"

"Being a jinchuriki Naruto can visit the seal in what's called a mindscape. From there Kyubi can train Naruto. As for me, I can monitor the Kyubi's interactions. I can also provide psychological and emotional support."

"That sounds like a sound plan." Hiruzen says.

"Good, now for the bad news." Inoichi says.

"I thought that was the bad news."

"No that wasn't. That was the good news. Like I said I'm only drinking because of what I heard the Kyubi say."

"What's the bad news?" Hiruzen asks nervously.

"Masane killed herself. They just found her body along with a suicide note. I'm sorry lord Hokage." Inoichi answers.

"That's a shame. I was going to pardon her for revealing Naruto's secret because she managed to calm him down." Hiruzen says sadly. "Was it because of my law about being put to death if Naruto is told?"

"Partially. She also felt responsible for what happened to Naruto."

"She wasn't responsible. I told her that." Hiruzen pauses. "I thought she was in therapy?"

"She was but Masane never mentioned anything about suicidal thoughts. She came in and said that she was fine. I even checked her mind." Inoichi answers. "The only possible explanation is that she used a genjutsu on me without me knowing." He adds.

"This is a real tragedy. I'll personally fund the funeral. Keep me informed on Naruto."

"Yes lord Hokage."

The two men continue drinking their sorrows away. A sudden thunderstorm erupts outside minutes later. The two men look out the window.

"That's either Yuki finding out her best friend died or Yota finding out that his best friend is in the hospital." Hiruzen states.

The storm suddenly intensifies as purple lighting mixes with natural lighting meaning that both Yuki and Yota found out about the news of their friends. The two men let out sigh.

After calming down Yota and Yuki, Inoichi and Hiruzen immediately begin helping Naruto recover from his attack, his revelation and his transformation into a bijuu hybrid. Yota and Yuki also help as well as the Inuzuka and Yamanaka clan. Over the next few years, Naruto is taught how to control his instincts and his growing abilities.


	2. Chapter 2

Feral Bird: The Rewrite

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Only O.C.'s.

Summary: The Kumo-nin was successful in kidnapping Hinata Hyuga however, both he and Hinata disappeared in the Konoha wilds. Two years later Naruto almost dies due to beating, he goes through a strange transformation and secrets are uncovered. Years later on the way back from assisting with the Wave mission, a feral girl is found in the forests, heavily injured.

**Chapter 1: Graduation and Teams.**

**Thunder Claw03: Thanks and here's an update.**

**Lunar Kitsune83: Thanks and I noticed the mistake and corrected them**

**Revin5020: Cool and thanks.**

**Chewie Cookies: Thanks. As for the length, I'll try to make longer chapters but now promises.**

**Tyber Zahn: Thanks. Glad you like it.**

**Hee-Ho Master: Thanks. As for SOPA… I hope it doesn't pass and I doubt it will.**

**Nicholas: I guess I can have them a good relationship. As for Anko being a sensei… I haven't decided yet. I am going to pair Anko and Iruka though.**

**A/N: I forgot to mention. The character ages are still going to be 16 in this rewrite so that when I get to the characters wanting to go out on dates it won't seem odd or inappropriate.**

-Present day- Konoha Academy—Iruka's Classroom.

Naruto rushes to his classroom as fast as he can. Once again he woke up late not because of goofing off or pulling pranks but because Naruto was training. Over the past few years Naruto really got into training. When Jiraiya visited to check on the seal Naruto was so impressed by the legendary ninja that he begged Jiraiya to be his master and the Toad Sanin agreed and began training Naruto. As a birthday gift last year and to help him graduate Naruto was taught the shadow clone jutsu due to his high reserves.

Naruto reaches the wall of the academy. Instead of going to the front entrance Naruto taps into some demonic chakra and leaps over the wall. Naruto lands on all fours and runs across the courtyard and leaps through Iruka's classroom window once again landing on all fours. Naruto heads over to his desk. Iruka notices Naruto but doesn't say anything. Naruto told him last night he might be late. Aside from that many students would be nervous about the final exam. Some would even skip the exam on purpose.

"Late training again last night?" Kiba asks.

"Yeah, I'm being worked to death. My Sensei is a real hard ass when she wants to be." Naruto answers.

'I resent that brat.' Kurama growls.

"You all set for the exams?" Yota asks.

"Yup and I'm nervous as hell about it." Naruto admits.

"Me too."

"Really because you and Sasuke both tie at Rookie of the year."

"I'm so nervous I could probably chicken out and faint." Yota admits.

"Don't chicken out I don't want to lose the pool." Naruto begs.

"You made a pool as to whether or not I'd graduate?"

"We did a pool for everyone."

"Dammit fine I won't chicken out." Yota sighs.

"I have nothing to worry about." Sasuke says. "Although I hope the fan girls don't pass." Sasuke mutters.

"What was that?" Sakura growls and glares at Sasuke.

"N-nothing."

"Alright class settle down. Now that everyone is here we can begin the final exams. The first portion will be the written test." Iruka says.

"Written… dammt. Why does it have to be a written test? I suck at those." Naruto groans.

"Naruto pipe down." Iruka orders. He pauses when he expects a certain student to mutter 'troublesome'.

Iruka looks and sees Shikamaru asleep. Iruka hurls a kunai at the desk. Shikamaru jumps up.

"I'm here." He shouts.

"Good. Now take these tests and pass them to the students in back of you. You have an hour. You may begin once the tests are done being handed out." Iruka says as he and Mizuki hands out the exam papers.

An hour later Iruka takes the papers back. He and Mizuki grade the papers. Iruka personally grades Naruto's paper because Mizuki has had a habit of altering Naruto's tests. The students are handed back their tests.

"Everyone did good on the exam. Sakura, Sasuke, Yota and Ino got the highest marks. We'll begin the second portion of the exam which will cover the basics of shuriken throwing, taijutsu, ninjutsu and genjutsu. We'll start with shuriken throwing and then Taijutsu seeing that both requires less chakra." Iruka explains.

"I hate Taijutsu." Yota mutters, his poorest areas are Genjutsu and Taijutsu but that's because his clan never really did much in Taijutsu and Genjutsu. The Ryujin clan were specialists in the area of ninjutsu.

"If everyone will follow me we'll proceed to the courtyard."

The students do as they're told and follow Iruka to the courtyard. The courtyard has a small arena circle in the middle. Medics watch from a window from the infirmary in the event a student is severely hurt. They get led to wooded area where target signs are nailed to trees.

"You know the drill from the practice sessions and lessons. Begin when ready." Iruka orders.

Each genin takes a turn to step up to a line that's drawn into the ground and throws either a kunai or a shuriken. Iruka and Mizuki grade the students after they're done.

"You each did well. Let's move onto the taijutsu portion." Mizuki orders.

The students head over to the arena.

"Here are the pairings for this final spar of the semester. Choji vs Naruto. Sasuke vs. Yota. Kiba vs. Shino. Sakura vs. Ino and to even out the matches I'll be facing Shikamaru. We'll start with Naruto vs. Choji."

Naruto and Choji enter the arena.

"Naruto I've seen you spar with Sasuke and Yota so would you be willing to go easy on me." Choji asks.

"Sure but don't sell yourself short Choji. Your one of the strongest out of us." Naruto replies.

"Begin." Iruka says.

The two make the seal of confrontation and begin their Taijutsu.

"Shikamaru who do you think is going to win the spar?" Ino asks.

"It's hard to say. Choji has strength and his build on his side plus he's better at Taijutsu than Naruto. However, Naruto is also just as strong as and quicker than Choji." Shikamaru answers.

Choji gets Naruto into a pin. Naruto substitutes with a log and spin kicks Choji. Choji blocks the attack and throws Naruto to the ground. Naruto gets on all fours and tries to knock over Choji but the large boy dodges the attack and slams his feet down. Naruto substitutes several times with logs to confuse Choji. He then elbows Choji in the back. Choji whips his arm around and smacks Naruto out of the arena.

"Ouch that had to hurt." Kiba groans.

"Naruto you okay?" Choji asks as he helps his friend up.

"Yeah, that was fun." Naruto answers.

"When I said to go easy I didn't mean hold that much back."

"I didn't hold back that much. You gotten stronger."

"Really?" Choji asks.

"Yup." Naruto smiles.

Choji smiles back. The two make the seal of reconciliation and head back to their spot outside of the arena.

"Great work you two. Next two please enter the arena." Iruka orders.

Sakura and Ino enter the arena. Sakura cracks her fists which cause Ino to gulp. An hour later after the spars the students head back to the classroom.

"Next we're going to do a Genjutsu test." Mizuki says "Naruto you're up first."

"Okay." Naruto says.

Mizuki casts his strongest Genjutsu on Naruto.

'Genjutsu really? Kitsune are the masters of illusion.' Kurama growls and sends chakra into Naruto.

Naruto releases a surge of chakra that shatters the Genjutsu. The surge is so intense that it becomes visible and can be felt throughout the academy. Naruto stops and grins.

"That was a neat genjutsu sensei." Naruto beams.

Mizuki inwardly growls and hurls his clip board.

"Alright next is the ninjutsu portion. We'll start with the clone technique. Naruto you're up first." Iruka says.

"Okay Iruka-sensei here I go."

Naruto makes a hindsight and creates a dozen shadow clones.

"That's…. impressive Naruto you pass." Iruka says in total shock.

Some of the other students are shocked as well. Mizuki growls harder and bangs his head against a wall. Naruto dispels the clones. Once he calms down the other students perform the clone jutsu.

"Finally is the transformation jutsu." Mizuki says. "Naruto you're up first."

Naruto transforms into a girl version of himself with fox ears and a fox tail. Mizuki and Iruka find themselves under the effects of the sexy jutsu. Iruka manages to get out of it.

"Knock it off, Naruto." Iruka shouts.

Naruto chuckles and transforms into an exact replica of Iruka.

"Good job Naruto." Iruka says.

Naruto transforms back. He sits at his desk and watches his friends also preform the transformation jutsu. Once finished the students go on break while Iruka and Mizuki go over the exams. When the students return from their break Iruka has ninja headbands laid out on the table. They notice Mizuki gone.

"Sensei, where's Mizuki?" Sakura asks.

"He had errands to run. Anyway when I call your name step up and take your headband." Iruka says.

Naruto nervously twitches as he watches his friends get called.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Iruka says.

Naruto stands up hesitantly.

"Well are you coming to get your headband or what?" Iruka asks.

Naruto giggles excitedly and runs up to Iruka. He gives his brother figure a hug while taking the headband. Naruto returns to his friends who congratulate him.

-One week Later—Hiruzen's Office—

Sarutobi sits in his office and looks at Kurenai Yuhi, Kakashi Hatake and Asuma Sarutobi. It's the week before the Academy team selections and he wants to find out which of the graduating Genin his current Jonin instructors would like to take.

"Thank you for coming. Let's get started with the meeting. Each of you have examined the graduating Genin over the course of the school year so I'm sure you have a pretty good idea as to what you want for teams. So I want you to tell me who you want and why." Sarutobi explains.

"Well dad I'd like Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, and Shikamaru Nara for the sole purpose of reforming the famous Ino-Shika-Cho team. I've worked with their parents and they worked well." Asuma answers.

"What about Naruto or Yota?"

"While yes they are good heavy hitters, I'm not sure I'm the best person to train them and they wouldn't fit with how I plan to run the team."

"Very well. I'll allow it. Kurenai, Kakashi what about you two." Sarutobi wonders

"My team will focus on the front lines which Naruto would be perfect for due to the fact he can use Shadow clones, has insanely high reserves and is working on the sealing. On a personal note I would be honored to train my sensei's son. I'd also like to train Yota due to the fact that he has a storm related kekkai genkai. I can train him in jutsu that's related to his bloodline. The Uchiha I'd like to train because I to have the Sharingan. If he activates it he'll need someone to help him control his bloodline and what it's capable of. Sakura, I'm sure has lots of potential. Her chakra capacity would make her an excellent genjutsu expert or a medical expert. She also has the highest scores when it comes to subjects that ninja don't normally deal with. However, I'm also aware of her crush on the Uchiha. I believe it would be best if she were put on Kurenai's team" Kakashi explains

"I'd like to have Naruto on my team actually. Naruto, like Asuma said, is a good heavy hitter and from what I've seen he has heightened senses and can detect negative emotions. Naruto, like Kakashi says has the Shadow clone which is good for tracking which is what my team will specialize in. Also Naruto doesn't need someone to just train him and be a squad commander, he needs some one that has a level of maturity to meet his needs." Kurenai explains

"I can do that. Besides you can train Sakura in genjutsu." Kakashi states

"Naruto has issues due to that mob attack he received when he was seven. He needs mental and emotional support."

"He also has the fox. Can you deal with Naruto, if the fox's power starts coming out?"

"Yes I can. I've developed a soothing Genjutsu that affects all five senses to help the body relax. It's perfect for him." Kurenai defends.

"Kurenai does have a point. Kurenai, you can have Naruto, Kiba and Shino. Kakashi, you can have Sasuke, Yota and Sakura." Sarutobi says.

"Yes, lord Hokage." Kakashi sighs sadly. He was really hoping to take Naruto.

"Thank You lord Hokage." Kurenai smiles

"Kakashi, Asuma, you two are dismissed. Kurenai, I need to speak to you privately." Sarutobi orders

The two male Jonin leave.

"Don't worry, Lord Hokage. I'll take good care of Naruto. You know that. I know the difference between a scroll and a kunai." Kurenai assures him.

"I do, however, there are some things that we need to discuss in regards to Naruto's situation and tenant." Sarutobi states.

"Okay." Kurenai says.

Hiruzen explains everything that happened to Naruto. From the transformation to when Naruto found out he's the fox's container. Hiruzen also explains the training that Naruto went through and the limits to his transformation. Kurenai listens carefully and processes everything.

"Now knowing this, will be willing to be Naruto's Jonin instructor? If not I will give him to Kakashi. Kakashi is already aware of Naruto's situation and has had Jiraiya write him a prescription to suppress Naruto's bijuu chakra." Hiruzen explains.

"That won't be necessary. I can handle Naruto and the Kyubi." Kurenai answers.

"Good. However, even though Naruto is in control and the Kyubi is in our side, we still need to be vigilant. Kitsune are tricksters and the Kyubi is no exception which is why I can't stress enough that it is important that you keep an eye on Naruto at all times. Kiba will be able to help you. Naruto told Kiba about his resident some time ago."

"I'll keep that in mind. Thank you lord Hokage."

"Dismissed." Hiruzen orders.

Kurenai nods and takes her leave.

-A few days later—Team assignment day-

Naruto rushes through the city streets towards the academy. The 16 year old stayed up late last night while working on his sealing techniques once again and like last time, he forgot to set the alarm clock and for some reason the Kyubi thought it would be funny to not wake him up.

"Dammit, I can't believe I overslept again." Naruto growls.

Naruto hears snickering in the back of his mind.

'Yeah, laugh it up mom.' Naruto sighs. "Screw it." Naruto says and taps into a bit of bijuu chakra to pick up speed.

Once he arrives at the academy, Naruto takes his seat. He is dressed in a black sleeveless ANBU style shirt that has an orange swirl over where the heart is. He wears black sleeves with dark orange straps going up the sleeve. (AN: sleeves, Menma road to Ninja outfit.) He also is wearing black ninja pants that are too raped in dark orange straps at the bottom. Naruto lets out a deep sigh and rests his head on his desk. Shikamaru walks up to the 16 year old and stares at him.

"What?" Naruto asks.

"You're troublesome you know that right?" Shikamaru asks.

"You're just finding that out?"

"No but I'm reminding you. Out of everyone here, I seriously thought you would fail. We even made a bet. A bet which you joined and lost." Shikamaru states.

"I'm aware." Naruto says. "Who won by the way?"

"Iruka, Ino, Yota and Kiba."

"Good for them."

"That's not good for them. I have a high I.Q. I'm normally good at guessing stuff." Shikamaru states.

"And you're too lazy to get out of paying them and you're too lazy to think of a way to get out of it." Naruto points out.

"Yup."

"I can't help you get out of it."

"But you get more money than any of us clan kids get for an allowance. Hell you get more money than Ino and she gets both an allowance and works part time." Shikamaru states.

"Sorry. I have to pay the winners of the bet. I also need to get some supplies." Naruto apologizes.

"It's fine." Shikamaru sighs and walks to his desk.

Naruto snickers as he hears Shikamaru complaining and then pauses.

"Wait, I'm the one that's usually late." Naruto states after realizing that he and Shikamaru are the only ones in the room.

"We've been here but Iruka is running late so some of us are outside or running a quick errand." Shikamaru answers.

The rest of the graduating Genin come back in minutes later followed by a bandaged and bruised Iruka.

"Iruka-sensei, what happened?" Naruto asks.

"Maybe his girlfriend was a little too rough." Kiba teases, its common knowledge that Iruka is dating Anko.

"Kiba, tact." Iruka shouts.

"Sensei are you okay?" Naruto asks again. "Did someone hurt you?"

"Yes, there's no easy way to say this but last night Mizuki stole the forbidden scroll. I intercepted him just outside of the village. We engaged in a fight and I would have been killed had it not been for two of the Hokage's ANBU who were nearby." Iruka says.

Naruto gets the strong urge to go and track down Mizuki.

"But nothing to worry about. I'm fine, Mizuki is in custody and the scroll was returned to the Hokage mansion." Iruka explains.

Personally, Iruka feels a little sorry for Mizuki. His former co teacher is at the hands of his girlfriend, Anko, one of the T&I Department's top interrogators. A shiver runs down his spine just thinking about it.

"But enough about last night. We have more important business to attend to." Iruka says with his trademark smile. "Now that you've all graduated. It's time to put you in teams. Team 7 will consist of Sasuke Uchiha (Several girls whine with hope), Sakura Haruno "TRUE LOVE WINS OVERALL!Sakura shouted (Several heads banging on desks are heard, Sasuke's included) and Yota (Several more  
heads bang against their desks.) Team leader will be Kakashi Hatake." Iruka explains.

"I wanted to be on a team with Yota." Ino whines

"I was hoping to be on a team with him too. We're best friends." Naruto complains

"Team 8 will consist of Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Naruto Uzumaki. Team captain will be Kurenai Yuhi." Iruka adds

Kiba and Naruto hi five each other, however, Ino lets out another whine.

"I wanted to be on a team with Naruto-Kun." Ino adds.

"Team nine is still in rotation so we'll skip them. Team 10 will consist of Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, and Ino Yamanaka." Iruka says

Ino slams her head on her desk.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru says

"Team leader of team 10 will be Asuma Sarutobi." Iruka says "Any question?" He asks

No one answers.

"Good, your Jonin instructors will be here soon." Iruka says

Asuma Sarutobi and Kurenai Yuhi come in. Kurenai plants a kiss on Asuma's cheek. He whispers something to her. Kurenai lets out a childish giggle and stops with a blush.

"Team 10 with me." Asuma orders

Ino, Choji and Shikamaru say their byes and leave with Asuma.

"Team 8, I'm Kurenai Yuhi. Follow me please." Kurenai says

Team 8 says their byes and leave with Kurenai. Kurenai leads her team to Ichiraku's Ramen stand. Everyone takes their seats.

"I figured I'd treat you all out to lunch for our first team meeting." Kurenai says warmly

"Thank You sensei but can you afford it?" Naruto asks

"Of course I can."

"I can eat..."

"Naruto, order whatever you like and I'll buy it."

"He's being serious you know." Kiba states "He eats like a black hole, plus he's practically eating for two."

"Kiba, tact!" Kurenai growls

Ayame walks up to the stand.

"Afternoon, Ayame-Chan!" Naruto smiles

"Good afternoon, Naruto. Your here early?" Ayame smiles back.

"Ayame-chan, I'm teamed up with Shino Aburame and Kiba. Kurenai Sensei here is my new captain." Naruto exclaims

"That's good."

"Anyway, my new Sensei is buying so I'll have the usual please.

"Maybe you shouldn't. You need to think of other's wallet sizes." Ayamae states

"Go ahead Ayame, I told him too." Kurenai says

"Alright, one Uzumaki special. And for you and the other two?"

"I'll have a pork ramen."

"Usual for me and Akamaru." Kiba states

"Two rare cooked, meat lover's ramen." Ayame says

"I'll have the manager's special" Shino says

"One spicy Miso, got it."

Ayame heads into the kitchen with the orders.

"So we know everyone's names and I studied the three of you for a week. I already know your backgrounds, some of your strengths but more importantly your weaknesses so I can improve them. However, I'd like to see the three of you work as a team. Tomorrow we'll meet at training ground 8, at 5 in the morning. We'll have a light breakfast and then begin what I have planned for you." Kurenai explains

"Sounds great." Naruto says

Ayame comes back with the orders. She gives Naruto his causing Kurenai's face to pale. Naruto starts chowing down the 1st of 20 bowls of Ramen.

"Like I said, he's eating for 2." Kiba states

Kurenai inwardly cries over her soon to be empty purse.

-Elsewhere, deep in the forests of the land of fire-

A creature leaps from tree to tree without chakra. A pack of wolves follow. Several howls are heard. The creature howls with them. Acting on instincts taught by the wolves, a feral, 16-year-old, Hyuga girl leaps out of the trees and on top of a large, old elk. She whips her back length hair back to keep some of it out of her face as she sinks her teeth and long, sharp nails into elk's neck. Blood splatters onto the girl as she rips out its throat. The pack of wolves joins in and help bring the elk down. The girl backs away as the others eat first. The old alpha gives her a piece of meat. The alpha snarls at the others as she eats the meat raw. After the gorge of flesh, the feral girl licks herself clean. The elk's blood drools from her mouth. She and the other wolves then go into an intense grooming session.

-Omake-

-Kumo-Nin and a log-

Sato rushes through the forests of Konoha as he carries Hinata on his back. He hides behind a tree and takes a breather.

"I think I'm in the clear. Alright you, time to bring you to your new home." Sato says.

He goes to pick up Hinata only to hear a crack in his back.

"Oh my back." He groans. He sets Hinata on the ground and sits on a log. The log gives way causing Sato, Hinata and the log to roll down the hill. The log slams onto the Sato's back.

"My back! It's cured!" Sato shouts and runs off with Hinata

-Naruto's first fox out—

A younger Naruto, Kiba, Yota, Akamaru and several ANBU get led to a secluded training field by Tsume.

"Alright Naruto let's begin." Tsume orders.

"I don't like this idea. It's going to be painful just like the last time." Naruto states.

"I know sweetie but you have to get used to the pain of transforming." Tsume says.

"What if I lose control and try and attack someone." Naruto asks.

"Don't worry buddy, I'll knock you out with my lightning." Yota says.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Okay so what do I do?" Naruto asks.

"Just focus on Kurama's chakra or your bijuu side and your body will do the rest." Tsume explains.

"Okay here I go."

Naruto taps into Kurama's chakra. A red aura surrounds Naruto and he begins to develop demonic features. Nails turn to claws. Canines lengthen. Naruto's ears become pointy. Eyes glow red. He feels his spine slightly rising. Naruto feels a pressure build in his pants as a tail rips out. He grunts and screams in agonizing pain. The screams turn into monstrous roars. Kiba and Akamaru hide, not because of the demonic aura but because of the fact that they sense an Alpha.

"Um, is he supposed to be doing that?" Yota asks.

"Yes everything is perfectly fine." Tsume says.

Naruto stops roaring. The aura fades but the demonic features remain. Naruto stands on all fours and pants heavily. Tsume and the four ANBU guards get ready, just in case if Naruto turns on them. Naruto pauses and looks in back of him. Everyone suddenly hears the sounds of bark whining.

A pack of wild dogs was near bye when they sensed a male and a female fox. Now normally they would ignore foxes or attack them but these two scents sends the pack into heat. Said pack runs out of the woods and starts charging at Naruto. The first thought on everyone's minds is Naruto will probably rip them apart or try to. Instead, Naruto gets scared and runs up a tree.

"Now that, isn't normal." Tsume adds.

"How ironic. A fox scared of dogs." Kiba laughs.

The Anbu, Yota and everyone but Naruto laugh at the jinchuriki.


	3. Chapter 3

Feral Bird: The Rewrite

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Only O.C.'s.

Summary: The Kumo-nin was successful in kidnapping Hinata Hyuga however, both he and Hinata disappeared in the Konoha wilds. Two years later Naruto almost dies due to beating, he goes through a strange transformation and secrets are uncovered. Years later on the way back from assisting with the Wave mission, a feral girl is found in the forests, heavily injured.

**Chapter 2: First day as Genin**

**Chewie Cookies: I noticed that too. My auto correct did that. Thanks and it's been fixed.**

**ThunderClaw03: Thanks and here you go**

**Blunt-raps69: We'll see. As for changes… there's going to be a lot of changes. I'm just getting started**

**Wildsavahnah: Thanks and here you go.**

**SilentSambo88: Thanks for your review. The whole Danzo conspiring with the Hyuga instead of getting blackmailed gave me an idea. As for Hiruzen, I didn't know Hiruzen was a gray/cold character in the anime. Thirdly, thanks for pointing out that error. It's been change. As for suggestions, I'm willing to listen to them. **

**Ayrmed: Thanks.**

**Guest: While some may like the idea of Lemon at first sight, I'm not going to do that. I want their relationship to build up first. Besides, there's easier methods for Naruto to establish an Alpha status. But thank you for the suggestion.**

**A/N: Corrected spelling in the prologue and 1st chapter. Changed Danzo from being blackmailed to conspiring with the Hyuga to get rid of Hinata. A reviewer gave me an interesting idea.**

The next morning Naruto, Shino Kiba and Akamaru meet up with their new Jonin instructor, Kurenai, at training ground 8. They see breakfast laid out for them on a long bench.

"Wow this looks great sensei!" Naruto exclaims.

"I don't know about sight but it sure smells awesome." Kiba drools. "Right Akamaru?"

'Yes.' Akamaru barks.

"Thank you for breakfast sensei." Shino says politely.

"You're welcome. Have a seat and enjoy." Kurenai says with smile.

The squad sits down and starts eating breakfast. After breakfast Kurenai decides to start the day with a little introduction.

"Before we begin the tests I'd like to start off by telling you three a little bit about myself. You can also tell me about yourselves as well." Kurenai explains.

"I thought you already acquired our information?" Shino asks.

"It's a trust exercise. Like I said I'll go first. I'm Kurenai Yuhi. I became a Jonin three years ago. My expertise is Genjutsu but I also have experience in the field of psychology. My favorite hobbies are having a drink or two and reading. My hope and dream is to turn you three into the best trackers that you can be." Kurenai explains.

"Wait tracking? Is that all that we'll be doing?" Kiba asks.

"Yes. We will specialize in tracking and locating."

"Man I thought we would be like front lines." He complains

"We were picked due to our special abilities however, that doesn't mean that we won't be fighting. We might encounter situations where we are required to fight." Shino points out.

"Exactly." Kurenai agrees. "Now you three introduce yourselves."

"Sensei if I may, how come we didn't do introductions yesterday?" Shino asks.

"I wanted to establish trust with you three first so that you three could feel more open. Now go ahead and tell me a little bit about yourselves."

"I'm Kiba Inuzuka. This here is my pal Akamaru. Our hobbies include doing everything together from sleeping to bathing." Kiba states.

"That sounds wrong on so many levels." Naruto says.

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Fox breath." Kiba states

"Dumb mutt." Naruto replies.

"Alright enough you two." Kurenai scolds.

The two stop insulting each other and apologize.

"Is there a problem between you two that I should know about?" Kurenai asks.

"No we always pick on each other like this. It's fun." Naruto grins.

"I see. Well as long as it's just play I'll allow it. Kiba please continue and try to make it less creepy sounding." Kurenai says.

"Anyway I also like to fight and train. My dream is to become clan head and to fight Naruto in a one on one match with him not holding back and Akamaru's dream is to fight my mom's dog, Kuromaru." Kiba says with cocky smirk.

"Thank you. Shino, your turn."

"Thank you. I'm Shino Aburame. My hobbies include etymology and finding new insects to add to my collection. I also wish to be a clan head, improve my clan's jutsu and I dream of fighting someone strong." Shino says.

"Thank you. Naruto your turn." Kurenai says.

"Well everyone in the village should know who I am so I'll skip that part. My hobbies include training, gardening, and pranks. As for my dreams I dream of being Hokage." Naruto answers.

"Thank you Naruto. Now are there any questions before we begin the test?"

No one replies.

"Good, we'll begin. You three have to find me within an hour." Kurenai says. "Oh and your first lesson you should always check for poisons before eating." Kurenai smirks.

Akamaru, Kiba and Shino look at Kurenai in horror.

"I'm immune to poison." Naruto states.

"Oh it's nothing like that. I put laxatives in your food. They'll take effect in one hour." Kurenai grins sadistically and shushins to an unknown location on the training field.

"We have to play a stupid game of hide and seek within an hour and we have to deal with laxatives." Kiba asks.

"Yup." Naruto answers.

"We came to the right place right? This isn't one of your pranks."

"Nope. Shino you're smarter than us. What's the whole purpose of this?"

"The laxatives are probably for kicks. You did prank a lot of people. As for the game it's possibly to see how well we can work together as a team." Shino answers.

"That makes sense but Shino, you gut bugs and the three of us have enhanced senses. If I focused hard enough I could hear a heartbeat yards away." Naruto states. "Why would a Jonin test us with a simple game that I've beaten Kiba's clan at dozens of times?" Naruto asks.

"Naruto has a point. This isn't much of a challenge." Kiba agrees.

"I did research on our sensei last night. Kurenai-sensei is known as Konoha's Genjutsu mistress. Furthermore, her teammates where Yuki Hyuga and Wolf Inuzuka." Shino explains.

"My brother and his fiancée?" Kiba asks, a little shocked.

"Yes."

"Ah hell. Then that means she knows every trick in the Inuzuka handbook which means she knows everything my clan taught Naruto."

"Indeed and like I said she's a genjutsu expert which means she has the capability to affect our senses and Naruto's chakra detecting abilities." Shino states.

"So Shino what do you propose?" Naruto asks.

"First we need to dispel any Genjutsu she may be placing on us or the area. So I'll send out my bugs. They're too simple to be affected by Genjutsu. Naruto, I want you to release large amounts of chakra to destroy any genjutsu I locate. Kiba, Akamaru, you two track the scent once you have it."

"Sounds like a plan."

Shino releases his insects and heads into the woods of the training field. His teammates follow him.

-With team 10-

The test was pretty much the same as the other squads. It was all about teamwork and the next generation of Ino-Shika-Cho were working as beautifully as Asuma had hoped, unfortunately, Ino shows off a technique that induced the mental image of the Kyubi, leaving him in fetal position.

"Oops, sorry sensei. I meant to use my mind possession jutsu." Ino grins

"What was that you used then?" Shikamaru asks

"A jutsu Naruto came up with for me called mental image implant."

"That's a scary thought. What did you use?"

"The Kyubi."

Choji and Shikamaru both step back as they get nervous of the Yamanaka girl.

-With Team 7-

Yota growls as he fights Kakashi. He tried to get Sasuke's help. The test is about teamwork. But no, Sasuke acted like his usual self and tried to go after Kakashi himself. Sakura did help but she ended up in a Genjutsu. Kakashi starts taunting and insulting Yota causing him to get even angrier and due to the fact his bloodline is tied to emotions, Yota starts to generate lightning forcing Kakashi to use his lightning cutter. Sasuke and Sakura stare in disbelief.

"Should we help?" Sakura asks as she recovers from the Genjutsu.

"Yota or Kakashi?" Sasuke wonders as he pulls himself out of the ground.

Sasuke will be never one to admit it, but he feels Yota is his equal. Yota graduated at the same level as Sasuke, top rookie. They're both the last of their clans. Yota's clan was massacred by the Bloodline wars in Kiri. The remnants of the clan become nomadic. However, the rest of the clan died, leaving Yota in the hands of Konoha.

-Back with team 8—

Kurenai smiles as she senses each of her Genjutsu getting destroyed. Her team is working together nicely. In the next five minutes her team should be able to find her which is the plan. Unfortunately, Kurenai senses another chakra signature.

"Dammit Anko don't you dare." Kurenai growls.

Kurenai hears a snicker behind her and sees the Snake Mistress jumping over her.

"This is going to turn out bad." Kurenai sighs.

Naruto destroys one of Kurenai's Genjutsu inducing clones.

"That's the last of them." Naruto says. He notices Kiba gulping and Shino slowly drawing a kunai. "What?" Naruto asks and then quickly grabs a pocket mirror to look at himself to see if he's starting to go Bijuu only to see a large snake's reflection.

Naruto turns around and looks at the large snake. He draws a couple kunai. The snake lunges at the Genin and Akamaru. The four of them manage to fight off the snake only to encounter Anko. Said snake mistress starts fighting the team. Kurenai arrives and watches the fight. She lets out what's the fourth sigh.

"Alright Anko knock it off." Kurenai says.

"Aw… I was only playing with them. I wasn't going to hurt them much." Anko grins in the sweetest voice she can make.

"Sensei, who is she?" Naruto asks.

"She's a friend of mine and will be joining in on our training sessions. Also, if I happen to not be available, Anko will be your squad leader. However, I had thought that she had a few prisoners to interrogate." Kurenai states.

"Yuki took over for me so I can meet your kids and I'm not even the slightest bit impressed." Anko states.

"Hey, take that back. We can show you and if Naruto wasn't holding back, he'd reduce you to a pulp." Kiba snaps.

Naruto kicks Kiba's leg hard to make him shut up.

"Oh yeah is that so, let's have another go around and this time no holding back." Anko says.

"That wouldn't be a good idea." Kurenai says.

"Don't worry. Like I said, I only want to play with them."

Kurenai gives Anko a look at glances at Naruto. Anko looks at Naruto and then Kurenai. The snake mistress then realizes that Naruto is the Kyubi Jinchuriki.

"On second thought, maybe not right now. So, Kurenai-sensei, are we going to start training now or later?" Anko asks.

"Well the Genin did show great teamwork." Kurenai states.

"That they did."

"I think before we even start training we should find out the rest of their strengths and weaknesses. So for the rest of the day we'll be doing a series of tests to check everything from chakra control to how well they can use weapons."

"Sounds like a plan." Anko says. "Alright maggots, let's get started." Anko order.

For the rest of the day the boys are put through a series of tests and training regimen.

-Meanwhile with team 7—

Yota snores on the ground after over doing it with his bloodline. Sakura was tied to a poll and got a tongue lashing. Sasuke was too. Yota started to cut Sakura loose despite a warning from Kakashi, not too. Kakashi appeared before he could get to Sasuke and scolded them. When Kakashi congratulated them and told them that they're officially a team, Yota passed out due to chakra exhaustion.

"Wow, I can't believe we're officially a team!" Sakura smiles

"You're not an official team yet. Your teamwork could use lots of improvement." Kakashi says "I want you two to reflect on what you learned today. In the meantime, I'm bringing Yota home." Kakashi explains

"Yes sensei. Will you need help?" Sakura asks

"Yeah, I over taxed myself."

Sakura and Kakashi carry Yota away.

"Wait, how can you leave me here? I'm an Uchiha elite?! Hell strike that. I'm your boyfriend Sakura!" Sasuke shouts.

Sakura turns around and gives Sasuke a death glare that would make Tsunade proud.

"Because you're annoying me and I'm still pissed at you." Sakura shouts.

"For what?" Sasuke asks.

"If you can't remember that's your problem."

Sakura walks away with Kakashi while carrying Yota. Sasuke thinks for a couple seconds.

"Oh crap I forgot that today was her birthday. I'm so dead." Sasuke sighs and then suddenly remembers he knows the rope escape technique.

Sasuke gets himself unbound and rushes to any shop that's still open so he can get Sakura a birthday gift.

AN: Sakura looks like she does in Shippuden except with her hair still being long since the whole thing with the Chunin exam didn't happen yet. Sasuke looks the same as well, but is wearing black pant with a black long sleeve V neck shirt with chainmail underneath and a long dark blue sleeveless vest that has the Uchiha symbol on the back.


	4. Chapter 4

Feral Bird: The Rewrite

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Only O.C.'s.

Summary: The Kumo-nin was successful in kidnapping Hinata Hyuga however, both he and Hinata disappeared in the Konoha wilds. Two years later Naruto almost dies due to beating, he goes through a strange transformation and secrets are uncovered. Years later on the way back from assisting with the Wave mission, a feral girl is found in the forests, heavily injured.

**Chapter 3: The Return of a Lost Heiress.**

**Thunderclaw03: Thanks and it's been fixed**

**Chewie Cookies: Thanks. That means a lot.**

**SilentSambo88: Thanks for the review. I'll see what I can do. **

**Naruhinalover20: Thanks and Hinata will show up in this chapter.**

**A/N: I was going to rewrite the entire wave arc but then I thought nah and let's get the two teams to find and rescue Hinata already.**

A month has gone by since becoming an official team. Team 8's days have been full of D rank missions and training. Naruto's apartment has become an unofficial meeting place for Team 8 as well as for the other teams. No one knows how it started or why. It might have to do with the fact that Kurama makes Naruto cook and his cooking isn't actually that bad. What is known is that, all the Jonin instructors and their Genin have keys to the apartment.

Another strange thing that's happened over the month, is the fact that Naruto is actually enjoying D rank. Kurenai was sure that Naruto would be begging for a C rank by now but then again, Naruto is known to do the opposite of what should be expected. On the plus side Naruto has shown that he pays great attention to detail.

Team 8's latest D rank is painting a house which Kurenai chose as the perfect setting for her team to work on their Tree climbing. They already know how to Tree climb with their chakra, but there's always room for improvement.

As the team carries on their mission and practice, an ANBU with a boar mask approaches them.

"Miss Yuhi." The Boar masked ANBU says

Kurenai looks at him.

"Yes?" Kurenai asks

"The Hokage demands your presence as soon as possible, it's urgent." The ANBU says

"Is everything okay?" Kurenai asks

"I'm not sure, just that he requested your presence."

"Okay..." Kurenai looks at her Genin "You three, continue working. I have some errands to run." Kurenai orders

The Genin nod. Kurenai leaves with the ANBU. Minutes later, Kurenai sits in Hiruzen's office.

"I sent team 7 on a C rank escort mission to the land of waves earlier in the week. However, the client lied and it turns out some ninja are after the client which makes the mission a B rank at least. I want you to go there and assist team 7." Hiruzen says

"Lord Hokage, I don't even think my Genin are close to ready for a B rank." Kurenai points out

"I'm aware but you and Naruto are all I have at the moment."

"Alright, when do we leave?"

"Immediately. You are to catch up to Kakashi and help him escort a bridge builder to the land of Waves." Hiruzen says "Any questions?" he asks

"No, lord Hokage. We'll leave immediately." Kurenai answers.

Kurenai takes her leave. She returns to the shop her team was assigned to paint and sees that the mission is done.

"Good job team 8. I'll inform the Hokage that the mission is complete. In the meantime, I want each of you to head home to pack enough supplies for a week's worth of travel. After that meet me at the main gate." Kurenai explains

"What's going on?" Kiba asks

"Team 7 has requested back up."

"Back up? Is Yota okay?" Naruto asks, Kurenai can see the panic building.

"I'm not sure. I just know that Kakashi requested back up."

"I'm sure they're fine. Knowing Sasuke, he probably pissed Sakura off and she beat him to a pulp and now can't finish the mission." Kiba assures him.

"I hope that's all it is. I'm going to hurry home and start getting ready." Naruto says nervously.

Naruto takes off before even being properly dismissed.

"You both are dismissed." Kurenai orders.

"Okay." Kiba says and takes his leave.

"Yes Kurenai sensei." Shino says and takes his leave.

Kurenai talks to the shop owner and then returns to the Hokage. A couple of hours later, Naruto meets up with Kurenai at the main gate, followed by Kiba, Akamaru and Shino. They quickly take off. That evening team 8 leaves to the land of waves.

-Two weeks later—

Teams 7 and 8 slowly return to Konoha. Haku accompanies them. Upon first glance one can tell that they had a tough mission but upon closer inspection of the group one could tell that there is tension, fear, anger and jealousy amongst some of the members. Kurenai lets out a sigh.

"Alright, that's it. We're having a meeting now." Kurenai orders.

"What for?" Kakashi asks.

"I think we should talk about what we saw."

"This is the first time our little genin see death so I agree but I was hoping to have that conversation for when we got home and the genin recovered from everything."

"That's not what I mean. I think we should discuss about Naruto being a jinchuriki." Kurenai states.

"I was going to wait on that too." Kakashi sighs.

"Well too bad. We're talking about it."

Everyone sits in a circle.

"I'll go first. Me, Kakashi, Yota and Kiba knew what Naruto is. Your classmate Ino knows as well and your classmate Shikamaru might know. He's a jinchuriki and a bijuu hybrid due to an accident with the seal and he can normally control himself." Kurenai says.

"If Naruto can control himself why did he try to attack us?" Sakura asks.

"I have issues. It's not a case of mom taking over. It's a case of pent up rage, jealousy and other emotions spilling out. Inoichi is working on that and I'm not as bad as I used to be." Naruto answers. "And once again, I'm really sorry about that." Naruto adds.

"Mom?" Kakashi asks.

"The Kyubi views me as hers and I kind of like that. It makes me feel wanted and the seal is too strong for her to influence me." Naruto explains.

"You certain?"

"I see Inoichi and the Hokage every few days. I also get a complete examination by the Hyuga once a week."

"He's telling the truth Kakashi. Furthermore, if Naruto hadn't of 'foxed' out some of us would probably be dead and I could imagine receiving the kind of wounds Naruto received would make any Jinchuriki go haywire." Kurenai explains. "Now Naruto, are you up to answering any questions?" she asks

"Well the fox is out of the chicken coop so I have no choice really so go ahead guys ask me anything." Naruto replies.

"Does it hurt accessing the fox's chakra and transforming?" Shino asks.

"It used too but not anymore and my mom would prefer to be called Kurama please."

"My apologies."

"None taken." Naruto says. "Anyone else?" Naruto asks.

However, before anyone can ask a question Naruto jumps to his feet and looks in the distance.

"Naruto?" Kurenai asks.

"Someone screamed." Naruto states.

"I heard it too." Kiba states

Kiba, Naruto, and Akamaru rush into the direction of the scream that they heard.

"Naruto wait a minute." Kurenai shouts as she jumps to her feet. "We better go follow them." She sighs.

The rest of the teams and Haku follow the boys and Akamaru into the forest. Naruto, Kiba, and Akamaru smell fresh blood in the air and pick up their pace. They come to a clearing and see a naked girl trapped in a bear trap. A pack of wolves surround her.

Hinata hasn't been having a good month. One of her pack mates had been fatally wounded during a hunt at the beginning of the month. A few days later the Alpha of the pack, Hinata's adopted father, disappeared without a trace. Shortly afterwards, a plague killed some of the pack reducing the pack to Hinata and five wolves. And now the feral Hyuga girl finds herself caught in a bear trap while she and the pack were patrolling their territory. The remaining wolves of the pack whine along with Hinata as they try to think of a way to free Hinata.

One thinks of biting off her foot earning a death glare from the feral girl. She and the wolves suddenly hear someone one approaching. Hinata starts barking and growling. The pack joins in. They watch two boys and a dog approaching them and the pack carefully. Hinata and the pack start snarling. Hinata's eyes glow. The blonde haired boy's eyes flash crimson as he snarls pack. The pack flees out of fear. Hinata tries to flee as well. She lets out scream as she hears a sickening crunch coming from her leg.

"That's got to hurt." Naruto says as he and Kiba rush to the girl.

"You know for being caught in a trap and acting like a rabid dog, she's hot." Kiba grins.

"Get your mind out of the damn gutter dog boy and hold her."

Kiba goes to hold down the girl but Hinata slashes at him. Kiba shushins with a log. Hinata tries to bite Naruto but with a monstrous snarl, he reduces her to a submissive position. Kiba then holds the girl down while Naruto gets to work on freeing the girl. Hinata roars and slashes Naruto's cheek open with her other foot.

"Dammit, she's almost as strong as you are when you're foxing out." Kiba states

Naruto creates a couple shadow clones that are charged with Kurama's chakra. The two clones and Kiba hold down the girl while Naruto frees the girl from the trap and wraps his jacket around the injured leg as Hinata slips into unconsciousness. The rest of team 8, team 7 and Haku catches up. They see Naruto trying to apply first aid to a girl's leg.

"Haku, she was caught in a bear trap and I don't know healing jutsu." Naruto says nervously.

"Let me see her and someone cover her up please." Haku says.

Kiba puts his jacket over the girl. Haku and Kurenai gets to work.

"What happened?" Kakashi asks.

"We heard a scream. When we got here we found this naked girl caught in a trap. She was acting like an animal. There was a wolf pack surrounding her. So I had to scare them off. They might be back." Naruto explains.

"Although judging by how the wolves acted, they view her as a pack mate." Kiba adds.

"We'll have to capture them." Haku states. "We need to get her to the hospital as soon as possible. She needs to go into surgery and I don't have the right tools."

"What does that have to do with the wolves?" Sakura asks.

"They'll go after their pack mate."

"Let's hope your right. Naruto, you carry the girl." Kurenai says.

"Can we dress her first?" Naruto asks.

"Sure."

Naruto takes his spare pants out of his bag. Kurenai quickly dresses the girl. Naruto then picks up the girl over his shoulders, taps into his bijuu side and takes off. The two teams and Haku follow him. Within minutes they see the main gates.

"Naruto, head straight to the hospital, I'll inform the guards of the situation." Kurenai orders.

Naruto nods and speeds up. Kotetsu, Izumo and some random guard read a couple magazines. Their magazines suddenly fly out of their hands as they're hit with a gust. They look around and see a red blur heading to the hospital.

"What the hell was that?" The random guard asks.

"Probably our jinchuriki returning and heading to the Ramen shop." Izumo answers.

"Isn't he supposed to sign in first?"

"And risk getting a jinchuriki pissed off?" Kotetsu asks. "No way in hell."

"What if it wasn't him?"

Kotetsu and Izumo pause for a couple seconds.

"I better go contact ANBU." Izumo states.

"That won't be necessary because that was Naruto. He's bringing someone to the hospital." Kurenai explains.

"See, and you were worried that wasn't our pal." Kotetsu says to the random guard.

Naruto rushes through the main doors of the hospital, almost crashing into Ino who is working a D rank at the hospital.

"Geez Naruto, running to a fire are we?" Ino asks jokingly.

"I need help. We found her in a bear trap. She needs help." Naruto says nervously.

Ino can see the fear in her friend's eyes and quickly gets help. Nurses and doctors quickly place Hinata on a gurney and wheel her to an operating room where they get to work on her leg. The leg is broken in a couple places from Hinata's fierce struggling. Her muscles, tendons and blood vessels are also damaged. Naruto explains to the nurses and doctors what he saw.

-With the rest of Team 8—

The rest of the team watches Haku being escorted to the T&I department. He isn't labeled a missing ninja so there's a strong possibility that Hiruzen will let him into the village. The only downside is Haku will have to become a Genin and work his way up if the Hokage allows him in.

"I hope everything turns out okay for the lad. He could be most beneficial to the village." Hiruzen states. "Now what else did you need to tell me that was important?" The Professor asks.

"While stopping for a quick break Naruto, Akamaru, and Kiba heard a scream. They left to investigate and we quickly followed during which we found a girl caught in a bear trap and surrounded by wolves. Based on how the wolves and the girl were acting, the girl is part of the pack. Team 7 is trying to locate the rest of that pack as we speak. After freeing the girl and applying emergency first aid we brought her to the hospital for surgery and a transfusion." Kurenai explains.

"I see. It was risky bringing her here but you did the right thing. We'll have Inoichi examine her when she gets out of surgery."

"There's more lord Hokage. I just don't know how to explain it though. In fact you'll think I'm crazy."

"Just tell me. I'm sure it's not that bad." Hiruzen says.

"I saw the girl's eyes and if I didn't know any better, she had the Byakugan." Kurenai admits.

"Now that is a disturbing security breech but not entirely impossible. I'll have to inform Hiashi and have some tests preform."

"And… both teams found out about Naruto's true nature." Kurenai adds.

"That's… wait what? Please tell me you're joking?" Hiruzen demands.

"I'm afraid not. But Naruto didn't really have a choice. If he didn't go all Bijuu on us both teams and the client would have been dead now."

"I want a full report and I want Kakashi's team in here as soon as he gets back from finding those wolves."

"Yes sir." Kurenai bows and takes her leave.

-That Evening—

Hiashi is lead to the hospital by Hiruzen. Once they arrive, they sign in as visitors and head up to a room. An hour ago Hiruzen informed Hiashi of the situation. At first Hiashi thought the Hokage was joking or misidentifying a dojutsu but then Hiruzen pulled out the blood work that was done. The blood work indeed proved that the girl was a Hyuga and that she's related to Hiashi. Hiashi decided to go with Hiruzen to the hospital to see for himself. He doesn't doubt Hiruzen, he just thinks that a prank is being pulled on the aging Hokage.

"Now I must inform you. What you see isn't pretty. The girl was literally raised by wolves. We had to strap her down so she wouldn't hurt herself more." Sarutobi explains.

"That's good. It'll be easier for me to examine her." Hiashi says.

"You're attitude is understandable but I assure you I'm not being pranked."

"We'll see."

The two men go into the room and see Hinata. Hinata snarls at them and pulls on the seal enhanced restraints. They were using normal restrains but Hinata kept snapping them. Hiashi sees his clan's Dojutsu in her eyes. Hiashi activates his Byakugan and sees that no Genjutsu is in effect. Next Hiashi checks the girl's eyes with his Byakugan. There's no surgery, meaning that they aren't implants. He checks her chakra and notices it's eerily similar to his dead daughter's chakra. Hiashi hesitantly lifts up the girl's shirt because a small part of him is curious and full of hope that his daughter still lives and what they found was a case of mistaken identity. Hiashi gasps and rubs his eyes. He sees a heart shaped birthmark on her stomach. The same one that Hinata had that she inherited from her mother.

Hiashi backs up and almost wets himself. A part of him wants to throw up. Another part wants to cry. A million thoughts race through his head at once. Hiashi quickly takes a seat.

"Dear Kami!" Hiashi exclaims.

"Hiashi?" Hiruzen asks. "What is it? What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"She has the same birthmark Hanabi has. The birthmark was inherited it from their mother, Hitomi. Which means that girl… but it's not possible. We found the body. We ran tests. IT'S JUST NOT POSSIBLE."

"Hiashi, enough of this. What's going on?"

"That girl is…. Hinata."

Sarutobi and Hiruzen both look at the snarling girl.


	5. Chapter 5

Feral Bird: The Rewrite

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Only O.C.'s.

Summary: The Kumo-nin was successful in kidnapping Hinata Hyuga however, both he and Hinata disappeared in the Konoha wilds. Two years later Naruto almost dies due to beating, he goes through a strange transformation and secrets are uncovered. Years later on the way back from assisting with the Wave mission, a feral girl is found in the forests, heavily injured.

**Chapter 4: Investigations and Examinations.**

**Thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming please.**

**Guest: We'll see**

**Thunderclaw03: Thanks**

**Naruhinalover20: Will do**

**TL: Yeah I'm aware of the normal physics of super strength and a bear trap but there's a reason why Hinata had problems with it and you'll find out why in this chapter.**

**Chewie Cookies: Thanks**

**Wildsavahnah: Thanks and here's the next chapter.**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I've been ill and some personal stuff came up. Thanks for continuing to read my fics and putting up with me. Thanks for adding me to your favs and follows.**

The next morning, Kurenai heads back to the area where Hinata was found and starts looking for the bear trap that Hinata was caught in.

"If Hinata managed to snap her restraints why couldn't she get out of the bear trap?" She wonders

Kurenai finally finds the bear trap and carefully examines it. She notices that it's made out of silver and chakra enhanced. Several seals have also been placed on the jaws of the bear trap.

"Why would they need a specialized bear trap just to capture an animal?" Kurenai asks herself.

Kurenai carefully places the trap in a storage scroll and heads back to the village. She goes to the Zeroth training ground, hoping to find one of her old teammates. She sees finds Wolf Inuzuka checking on the wolves that where with Hinata.

"How are the wolves doing?" Kurenai asks.

"They're stressed and worried about that girl. They call her 'Duckling' by the way. I've been assuring them that she's fine and recovering and that as soon as 'Duckling' is better she will come back to them." Wolf answers.

"She'll be glad to hear that her pack is okay." Kurenai smiles. "I need a favor by the way."

"Did Asuma hurt you? Did Kiba say something to insult you? Just say the word and I'll kill them." Wolf states, quickly turning into an over protective brother figure.

"No, nothing like that. Duckling was caught in a bear trap."

"I'm aware. Kiba told me the whole story."

"Well 'Duckling' was able to break her restraints but she wasn't able to free herself from the bear trap. Here's the trap." Kurenai says and unseals the bear trap.

Wolf examines the trap carefully. He notices a signature underneath the trap. A familiar signature that he's seen in the Bingo Books thanks to his job as assassin for the Hokage.

"This isn't a bear trap. It's a specialized trap that captures certain those with certain chakra signatures. In fact, that girl is lucky she still has her leg. My clan has lost ninken to this kind of trap." Wolf states.

"What kind of trap is it?" Kurenai asks.

"The trap works by attracting specific chakra and energy sources. Once the source is attracted it traps them by the arm or leg. We're lucky that Akamaru or Naruto didn't come into contact with this thing."

"But Naruto was able to touch the trap."

"The trap activated. Once activated, it can only affect one target at a time." Wolf explains.

"Who would make such a thing?" Kurenai asks, the thought of Naruto or Akamaru getting caught by one of these things sickens her.

"It's made by a group of mercenaries that are classified as S Rank in every Bingo book in the elemental nations. They go by the name of the Elemental Templars. They're hired to go after anything but they're mostly hired to kill demons, creatures like werewolves and anything else classified as supernatural and abnormal. They're even known to go after ninken and summoned beings. Sometimes they'll go on witch hunts and attack whole villages." Wolf explains. "If they're in the area the Hokage needs to be informed. Everyone in this village will be in danger."

"Thanks Wolf. I'll go inform the Hokage at once." Kurenai says.

"I'll do it."

Wolf takes the bear trap and rushes to Hiruzen's office as fast as he can. Once he's able to see the Hokage, Wolf shows Hiruzen the trap and explains its origins. Hiruzen takes a puff of his pipe.

"Would this mercenary group be crazy enough to go after a hidden village?" Hiruzen asks.

"If they found the village and learned that we had a jinchuriki and this girl they would try and go after them. They may also try and go after ninja they view as not human, ninken and summoned beings if they encounter them." Wolf answers.

"I see. This is most disturbing. I'll increase patrols throughout the surrounding areas."

"That may be a bit of a problem. With how close they are to the village, they may have already infiltrated the village."

"What do you suggest we do?" Hiruzen asks.

"We need to start a full scale investigation. I'll have to train others on what to look for and what to avoid. I also suggest keeping Naruto and the girl that he found guarded." Wolf answers.

"Very well. You're in charge of training and the investigation."

"Yes sir, I'll begin at once."

Wolf takes his leave and starts tracking down fellow ninja he trusts.

-With Hinata—

The next morning Hinata snarls at Inoichi and two ANBU as they come into the room. Inoichi first met her yesterday and then had a meeting with others on how to teach her to act human. He had a meeting with Tsume Inuzuka due to her knowledge of canines. Inoichi also got a message from the Hokage saying that it may be the lost Hinata Hyuga. Inoichi was ordered to double check to be sure it is indeed her.

Inoichi notices that the cast on Hinata's leg is gone and her injuries are almost healed up. Her doctors discovered earlier in the morning that Hinata heals as fast as Naruto does when he has Kurama's chakra running through him. Hinata does have a covering on her leg that prevents her from clawing at it.

"Alright go ahead." Inoichi orders the two, acting on the advice that Tsume gave him late last night.

The two ANBU quickly subdue Hinata. Hinata fights back hard and it takes the two ANBU and their water clones just to strap the girl a certain way so she can move around a bit. Inoichi's stomach churns as he watches. His mind tells him that this is wrong and he wants to beat himself up for it, but Inoichi knows it's necessary otherwise, the girl will try to maul anyone she sees.

"Hinata, I doubt you can understand me but I'm sorry about all of this. Here, I brought you some food." Inoichi explains.

He sets a plastic plate on the floor near Hinata after taking a small bite of meat and fruit. Inoichi then sets a bowl of water next to the plate after taking a sip to show that it's safe. Inoichi leaves the room and watches her through a one way window. Hinata growls for a few minutes at the voices she hears outside the room. She then carefully approaches the plate and sniffs. Hinata licks the food carefully and then starts chowing down.

"Keep feeding her like this until she's used to our presence. Keep showing her respect and give her treats to earn her trust or when she does something good. We're also going to have to section off a track for her. Hinata must be used to running for miles we're also going to have to keep her entertained due to the fact wolves bore easily." Inoichi tells Hinata's nurse

"What do you mean by entertained?" The nurse asks

"Toys that are safe for her. Maybe a TV or a radio that's played through the speakers."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you. So, has the blood work come back?" Inoichi asks

"It's inconclusive" The nurse answers "All other tests prove that she's a Hyuga but her blood test states that she's a half breed." The nurse adds

"How is that possible?" Inoichi wonders

"I'm not sure. She also has a high content of silver in her system."

"What does that mean?"

"I'm not sure." The nurse answers. "Other tests came back as well. She's still a virgin."

"I would hope." Inoichi says.

"She's been given all immunizations despite the fact she's abnormally healthy."

"That's good to hear."

What Hinata does next disgusts both of them, she goes to the bathroom on the floor in a corner.

"What should we do about that?" The nurse asks

"We're going to need a lot of cleaning supplies." Inoichi sighs.

After Hinata finishes breakfast and the nurses clean up Hinata's mess, Inoichi re-enters Hinata's room. He examines the feral girl as said girl snarls at him once. Inoichi sits on the floor on the other side of the room. With a quick hand sign and a bit of chakra Inoichi enters Hinata's mind. Inoichi starts with Hinata's earliest memories and then moves forward. He sees the memories of her human family. Inoichi sees the night of her abduction and rescue through Hinata's eyes. He watches her whole life to when she was rescued. Inoichi leaves Hinata's body. He looks at the girl with fear and sorrow. Inoichi heads directly to the Hokage's office. In a matter similar to when he told Hiruzen about Naruto, Inoichi grabs some of the strong stuff and starts drinking. Only this time, the new liaison of Taki is in the room.

"Inoichi?" Hiruzen asks, one would think he would scold his ninja but Hiruzen isn't like that. If one of his ninja barges into the room then it means it's important.

"Um… Lord Hokage?" Fu asks nervously

"It's Hinata all right." Inoichi answers.

"That's nice. You can tell me about it after I finish this meeting." Hiruzen states.

"She's a werewolf."

"What?" Hiruzen asks.

"The wolf that rescued her wasn't like the rest of the pack. It bit her and turned her into a wolf like creature. During the full moon she transforms." Inoichi continues.

"Shit."

"Is it wise for you to be saying that while we're in the room?" Fu asks. "I mean if I just barged in a room like this I'd be in trouble."

"So what do I tell Hiashi and how do I tell him without getting my heart imploded by his gentle fist? In fact how the hell do we even teach Hinata to be human if she's not even fully human?" Inoichi wonders, completely ignoring Fu.

"I can go if you want. I'm pretty sure that me hearing this could be classified as a security breach." Fu continues.

"He's a little more open minded than that Inoichi." Hiruzen points out.

"Yeah, maybe with Hinata but we both know that the Hyuga's view themselves as a superior clan and don't like taint." Inoichi points out as well.

"Where the hell did you hear that bullshit?"

"What do you mean bullshit?"

"Hiashi's sister-in-law was from another clan." Hiashi states.

"They're branch members. That's different." Inoichi points out.

Fu lets out a sigh as the two men argue over whether or not Hiashi will be pissed and try to kill the Yamanaka head.

"Alright, here is what we'll do. We will inform Hiashi. As for training Hinata how to be human we can look to the Inuzuka for help. If that doesn't work, we can see if Naruto can help her. He did experience feral like tendencies years ago due to the Kyubi." Hiruzen says.

"I so did not need to hear that. I mean yes it's cool that there's another one like me here but I feel like an elephant in the room right now." Fu complains.

"That works." Inoichi says. "You can go and have fun taking care of that. I'm going to hide in my office on the other hand and I'm taking your booze." Inoichi says.

"I'm busy." Hiruzen says.

"Yeah but see, Hiashi can't kill the Hokage because he's loyal to you. He can kill me and make it look like I was betraying the village or worse so I'm hiding."

"Damn it Inoichi." Hiruzen grumbles as Inoichi leaves the room with his favorite Sake. "I'm getting to old for this shit."

Hiruzen looks at Fu and then remembers that he was in a meeting with the Taki liaison.

"Dammit. You heard everything didn't you?" Hiruzen asks.

"Yeah." Fu answers.

"What can I do to keep you quiet about this?"

"Bribing me isn't necessary. Although, I would like to meet this jinchuriki of yours because I'm one too and it'll be nice to meet others like me."

"You're kidding?" Hiruzen asks.

"No see. I contain the seven tails." Fu says, eyes flash yellow revealing her inner demon, "That's why my village made me a liaison so they could get rid of me. Your village and Kumo are known to have hire tolerances for Jinchuriki than other villages so it was either here or Kumo and I chose here." Fu explains.

"I'm getting too old for this shit." Hiruzen says and lets out a loud sigh.

-With Hiashi, Team 10 and Hanabi-

Hiashi and Hanabi enter team Gai's dojo. Hiashi doesn't need no tests to confirm that his daughter is alive. He just knows so all morning he's been telling all of his closest friends and family. Gai watches his nephew and the creepy guy look alike sparring. Gai notices his longtime friend and his friend's daughter. Tenten notices them too. She bows politely.

"Morning Mr. Hyuga." Tenten greats.

"Morning. Hanabi wants another one of your braids." Hiashi says.

"Okay, come on my lap sweetie." Tenten says.

Hanabi giggles and does as she's told. The two men continue to watch Neji and Lee spar. Neji stops sparing upon seeing his uncle talking to Gai Sensei. Hanabi gets her hair braided by Tenten. Neji goes to say something about Tenten touching the heiress but he backs down when he sees Hanabi smiling and Tenten giving him a death glare. Neji bows to his uncle instead.

"Hiashi-Sama, Lady Hanabi." Neji says

"Neji, did Gai tell you to stop?" Hiashi scolds

"No lord Hiashi I was only..."

"When you're with him, you go by his word."

"Yes, Hiashi-Sama..." Neji sighs

"Furthermore you should have noticed me coming into the room during your spars. That's a rookie mistake." Hiashi adds.

"Your right. My apologies Hiashi-sama."

"But seeing I have your attention, I might as well come out with the news." Hiashi smiles warmly

To a seasoned Jonin like Gai, he can tell Hiashi has been crying with joy. The fact that Hiashi cried though, freaks him out a little. Most consider Hyuga to be cold.

"Neji, Hanabi..." Hiashi says with a pause "About 11 a.m., yesterday, Hinata was found alive and returned to the village by team 8."

"What?" Tenten asks.

"How is that possible?" Neji asks, scared as hell.

"The body that was found was misidentified. Hinata has been living as a feral girl with a pack of wolves all these years." Hiashi explains.

"I see so it seems her fate wasn't death." Neji says coldly

Hiashi suppresses the urge to smack him.

"How is she?" Gai asks

"Like I said, Hinata was raised by a wolf pack so she has the instincts and personality of a wolf..." Hiashi explains

"So she's nothing more than an Inuzuka ninken with the Byakugan. Death would've been better..." Neji points out earning a smack by Hiashi

"Wolves, cool!" Hanabi explains

"To live among a pack of animals this long means her fire of youth must be immense. Gai sensei, I may not know her, but in honor of Hinata's return, I will do 5,000 laps around Konoha on my hands!" Lee shouts and starts running on his hands.

"What will happen to her?" Tenten asks

"She's being treated for her problems but it'll take time. I read more on feral children when I left the hospital. Treatment can take years. However, Inoichi theorizes that the treatment can be sped up with the help of the Inuzuka clan and others." Hiashi answers

"Anything I can do?"

"She doesn't trust humans right now. Once she does though I'm sure she can use friends."

"Anything you need, Hiashi?" Gai asks

"Not sure yet. I think I need a drink of Sake. Mind watching Hanabi for me? I gave all of the branch members the day off." Hiashi says.

"I got Sake in my office. The good stuff."

"Gai, despite what others say, you're alright..."

Hiashi heads into the office and gets into Gai's Sake stash.

"Is daddy going to be okay?" Hanabi asks "Daddy never drinks or cries."

"Yes he is, sweetie. He's just under a lot of stress." Tenten answers

"That's right. The Hyuga elders might want your sister sealed." Gai points out

"Would they actually do that, even though she's main branch?" Tenten asks with the sound of disgust.

"My father was a main branch member until given the cursed seal." Neji answers

"That's just sick!"

"Indeed. Hiashi-Sama has been trying to change the practice for years but you can't change fate. It's inevitable."

"Fate can be changed Neji." Gai scolds. "I want you to head to the temple district and pray for your cousin's recovery."

"But..." Neji starts to say.

"Now Neji!"

Neji sighs and leaves. He heads to the temple district where many temples and shrines are located. Neji sighs again and starts praying at each temple.

That afternoon, Hiashi gets called to Hiruzen's office. He left Hanabi with Tenten and Gai.

"You summoned me?" Hiashi asks.

"Yes, have a seat." Hiruzen says.

Inoichi sits in one of the black oak chairs that's at the desk. Hiashi is given Hinata's medical report, psych report and a book on werewolves.

"First off it really is Hinata. I had Inoichi check." Hiruzen says.

"That wasn't necessary." Hiashi says.

"Just taking precautions. Aside from the hurt leg Hinata is completely healthy." Hiruzen states.

"That's good to hear." Hiashi says.

"However, her physiology is similar to Naruto's and an Inuzuka's."

"Having abilities similar to an Inuzuka isn't surprising. They're raised around dogs. She was raised with wolves but what does this have to do with our Jinchuriki?" Hiashi wonders.

"She heals as fast as he does. In fact according to all medical reports and Inoichi's testing, Hinata is a werewolf." Hiruzen answers.

"Come again?" Hiashi asks after a brief pause.

"You heard right."

"How is that even possible?" Hiashi asks.

"The wolf that bit her wasn't like the rest of the pack. It was a demon with no relation to the Kyubi I assure you." Hiruzen explains. "I'm aware of the Hyuga traditions and practices so we have several ways to resolve this issue."

"What do we do? How do we treat my daughter?" Hiashi asks, he could care less as to what Hinata is.

"I'm not sure, we're digging through all werewolf and demon lore we have accessible. As for the next full moon which is tomorrow, we're working on a specialized room for her."

"Alright, thanks. Let me know what you find. I'm going to go visit my daughter now if you excuse me."

Hiashi gets up and leaves Hiruzen's office as he begins to worry about his long lost daughter. He rushes to the T&I department as fast as he can so he can find Inoichi and talk to him.

Meanwhile, in another room in the Academy, Naruto and Ino sit in meditative positions as the two talk to the Kyubi. Sakura and Yota look through several books.

"This is lame. I finally apologized to Naruto and made up with him and just when we go to hang out we get a freaking D rank." Sakura sighs and tosses the book she's looking at across the room out of annoyance.

"At least it can't possibly turn into a higher ranking mission." Yota states.

"Shut up before you jinx us."

Ino returns to her body while Naruto opens his eyes.

"Did the ole flea bag have anything?" Yota asks.

"Basically the same thing that's in the books on werewolves. There are some cures that she's heard of but she doesn't know how accurate they are." Naruto answers.

"Shouldn't you find that disrespectful?" Sakura asks.

"Mom likes the nickname. Anyway, mom did give me a few ideas on how to connect with Hinata and help her act human. She also said that Hinata can transform at any time and that if she hasn't yet then that means that there is silver in her bloodstream."

"You better tell the Hokage then because as far as anyone knows, she'll turn either tonight or tomorrow." Yota states.

Naruto rushes to Hiruzen's office and tells him what Kurama told him. Later that day, at the hospital, Hiashi stands outside his room and talks to Inoichi as a medical ninja slowly draws out the silver.

"I'm so relieved that you're not angry." Inoichi says.

"I don't care what she is, I'm just grateful that she's alive." Hiashi states. "So how did she get silver in her bloodstream?"

"I'm guessing from that bear trap."

The medical ninja lets out a bloodcurdling scream as she's thrown across the room by Hinata. The guard is out cold. The two men rush in and see the nurse's stomach slashed open. Hinata Is out of her restraints and on top of the bed, standing on all fours. She lets out a monstrous snarl as her canines lengthen. Claws rip open the bed.

"I thought they only changed on the full moon?" Hiashi asks.

"That's what I thought." Inoichi states.

Hinata growls again. Her face morphs giving it a semi wolfish look with long fur and glowing eyes. Hinata lets out another roar and jumps out of the window faster than the two Jonin can react.

"Dammit." Hiashi growls.

However, before Inoichi can leave to inform a nurse, Hinata gets thrown back through the window and onto the floor. Hinata lets out a snarl as she gets to all fours. Naruto jumps through the window and lets out a snarl of his own, eyes flash crimson. Inoichi, Hiashi and others get ready in case if the Kyubi breaks out but they realize that Naruto is in control. Hinata lets out a roar and grows a partial muzzle. Yesterday she may have gotten scared, but today she feels like she could go up to Kurama herself and kick her in the nose without fear. With another roar, Hinata tries to attack Naruto but with one demon enhanced roar Hinata shifts to human shape and goes to a corner as she whines. Naruto turns his eyes back to normal.

"Are you two okay?" Naruto asks.

"Yeah. Where the hell did you come from and what the hell was that all about?" Hiashi asks.

"I was on my way to visit her when I saw her escaping. She took a swipe at me before I could even talk to her. That's when I noticed that she wolfed out. Good thing I'm immune and she can't turn others." Naruto answers.

"How do you know it was her and what she is?" Inoichi asks.

"I found out earlier from the Hokage and my mom." Naruto answers. "As for the whole growling thing I have the aura of an Alpha and she picks up on that."

Inoichi and Hiashi look at each other and then Naruto.

"Naruto, go sign in as a visitor while we clean up in here." Inoichi nods.

Naruto nods and does as he's told.

"See what I mean. Naruto would defiantly be a good influence on Hinata." Inoichi states.

"I'll say." Hiashi says.

Doctors re strap Hinata in even stronger straps while the nurse is taken to another room to get operated on. Once things settles down Hiashi and Inoichi think of ways on how to get Naruto and the Inuzuka to train Hinata even though the girl obviously doesn't like humans.

**A/N: So I'm also thinking of doing a Blue Exorcist fic but I want some opinions and ideas. Should I do my own telling of Blue Exorcist or should I do something that's completely AU. Let me know please.**


	6. Chapter 6

Feral Bird: The Rewrite

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Only O.C.'s.

Summary: The Kumo-nin was successful in kidnapping Hinata Hyuga however, both he and Hinata disappeared in the Konoha wilds. Two years later Naruto almost dies due to beating, he goes through a strange transformation and secrets are uncovered. Years later on the way back from assisting with the Wave mission, a feral girl is found in the forests, heavily injured.

**Chapter 5: The Plan, the Hook Up and 1 Month Later**

**Chewie Cookies: Thanks and I noticed that so I went back and fixed it.**

**castrjoa001: Thanks. To answer your questions though you'll have to continue reading. I don't want to spoil it for you or anyone else. ****J**

**Thunder Claw03: Thanks and here's an update.**

** 69: Thanks**

**TL: Never played D&D before but I'm drawing my ideas for werewolves from different cultures, shows and cartoons. Also, thanks for the review**

**Naruhinalover20: Thanks**

**Fumes43: Thanks.**

**A/N: Thanks for the Reviews, Favs and Follows. I also posted two new fics. A transformers fic and a Blue Exorcist fic if anyone is interested.**

The next day Naruto wakes up as someone knocks on his door. Naruto lets out a yawn and stretches. Naruto answers the door and sees an ANBU guard standing in the door way. The ANBU wears a cat shaped mask.

"Hey Yugao." Naruto greets.

"You aren't supposed to know my name Naruto." Yugao states.

Naruto just shrugs. Yugao lets out a sigh.

"So what's up?" He asks.

"The Hokage requests your presence at once." Yugao answers.

"I'll be over let me just get dressed first."

Naruto heads back to his bedroom. After his morning rituals Naruto heads to Hiruzen's office with Yugao. Once there, Naruto is lead to a waiting room. Naruto and Yugao sit down.

"The Hokage will be with you in a minute. He's with a team right now." The Receptionist says.

"Okay." Naruto smiles and starts reading a magazine that's nearby.

"So got any pranks planned that I should be aware of?" Yugao asks.

"Not yet. Although, I am thinking of something along the lines of redecorating the Hokage tower." Naruto answers.

"I doubt it. What are you really planning?"

"Hitting the clan compounds like usual."

"Sounds like fun." Yugao smiles.

"Of course it is and Jiji is okay with it because the pranks test out the village's security." Naruto beams.

"Well when you do the prank let me know. I need some entertainment."

"Yes ma'am."

Tsume Inuzuka leaves Hiruzen's office. Earlier she was able to communicate with Hinata and get the feral girl to trust her a little bit. As Tsume passes through the waiting room she notices Naruto. She stops walking and looks at him.

"What did you do now pup?" Tsume asks.

"Me? Nothing yet. The Hokage requested me so I'm guessing it's because of what happened yesturday." Naruto answers.

"What happened yesterday?"

"You're aware of our mission right?" Naruto asks.

"Yes, Kiba told me. I had to smack him because he kept drooling." Tsume answers.

"Well yesterday the girl we found escaped after trying to attack several people including Hiashi and Inoichi. I managed to use my whole demon thing to get her submissive and brought her back. After that though I couldn't visit her."

"That was nice of you but if I find out that you're here because of a stupid prank that you pulled you will be cleaning the kennels and the Hyuga compound for a week." Tsume states.

"Yes ma'am." Naruto says nervously.

Tsume smiles as she walks away. Naruto's fear smells good to her.

Hiruzen calls Naruto into his office. Naruto greets Hiruzen excitedly and sits in one of the chairs. Hiruzen also sits down. He sets his pipe on the desk and looks at both Naruto in his usual, stern look.

"Tsume had a talk with Hinata earlier this morning. She doesn't trust humans very well which is understandable considering the fact that she was raised by a pack of wolves and a wolf demon. From what Tsume had heard, Hinata is aware that she isn't a normal wolf and has noticed that Hiashi's eyes look like hers. Hinata also feels bad about clawing that nurse and trying to attack everyone. It wasn't a case of hatred it was a case of fear and worry. She didn't understand what we were doing to her and she didn't know where her pack was." Hiruzen explains.

"That's good right? I mean if it was just a misunderstanding and she can acknowledge certain things then it'll be easier to help her." Naruto wonders.

"That is a positive sign. Right now Hinata is being escorted to the Zeroth training ground. The Inuzuka will work on getting her to trust humans but that's not why I called you here."

"It's not? Am I in trouble for going feral on her?" Naruto asks.

"No it's nothing bad that you did. Hiashi, Inoichi and I have been discussing on having you help in Hinata's care. It is a good idea considering your control over your fox side. You'll be able to help the Inuzuka bring Hinata into society. Once we can get her comfortable enough around humans I plan on having her stay with you." Hiruzen explains.

"That's great and all but wouldn't Hiashi get kind of pissed?"

"Normally yes but he trusts you more than he does the Hyuga Elders. Once they catch wind of Hinata being alive they'll most likely want to brand her to control her."

"Over my dead body." Naruto snaps.

"Hiashi said the same thing. Another reason why we think you should be the one to help Hinata the most is that Hinata views you as her alpha due to the fact that you were able to get her submissive." Hiruzen states.

"Huh?"

"Before you rescued her, she was the alpha of that wolf pack. After you made her submissive you instantly made yourself the alpha of the pack. She'll respond to whatever you do. Can I trust you to be mature about this?"

"Yes sir." Naruto promises.

"Good don't let me down. This is a delicate situation due to the fact that the Hyuga are one of the village's top clans. Doing anything that could turn the Hyuga against us would be bad for the village." Hiruzen warns.

"Don't worry Jiji, you have my word as a Shinobi and a kitsune that I won't let you down."

Naruto pauses as a thought comes to him.

"Jiji, if I'm taking care of Hinata and helping her, what about missions?" Naruto wonders.

"I'm glad you asked that. This mission with Hinata will be classified as an A rank mission which will be paid for by Hiashi himself. Once we can get her to trust us enough I will include other teams into her care and you'll be able to go on missions out of the village again." Hiruzen answer.

"What about my teammates?"

"I'll have to find some suitable missions for them. They can also help you with taking care of Hinata."

"Okay sounds good when do I start?" Naruto asks.

"You'll start in a couple weeks. I want to give Hinata time to adjust to her new surroundings and gradually get her used to people." Hiruzen answers. "Now, the final thing I wanted to talk to you about is Haku." Hiruzen says

"What about Haku? Is he okay? Will he be able to join us?" Naruto asks and gets a little worried for his newest friend.

"Yes. However, he won't be entering into the academy." Hiruzen says and then pauses. The God of Shinobi always gets a kick when someone has an outburst for no apparent reason, especially when it's Naruto.

"Why the hell not! He's not a missing ninja. He's not even a registered ninja! Sure he's made mistakes but Haku wanted to be a Leaf Ninja." Naruto shouts.

"Oh I know he did. I personally spoke to the boy but I thought putting him in the Academy would be inappropriate." Hiruzen says and pauses for dramatic affect and getting Naruto even angrier. "I thought it would be more appropriate if Haku would be made into a Chunin. I know it's unorthodox but his skill and age doesn't seem right for someone in the academy." Hiruzen adds.

Naruto pauses again and stares at the Hokage.

'That old geezer and his love of getting people going' Naruto internally growls.

Naruto can see the smirk wanting to form on Hiruzen's lips. Naruto calms himself and then begins to think about Haku. He gets excited and happy for his new friend.

"Cool!" Naruto exclaims.

"And I've decided that he will be staying with you for the time being." Hiruzen adds.

"Cool. When will he be moving in?"

"This evening."

"Then I better go and clean my apartment." Naruto says and leaves without even being dismissed.

"That boy." Hiruzen chuckles to himself.

-With Fu—

Fu groans as she wakes up in her bed. Her skull feels like a jackhammer is being taken to it. Fu staggers over to her bathroom. Fu takes a couple pain killers and heads back to her bed. She notices a naked boy passed out on her bed.

"What did I do last night?" she wonders and then she suddenly remembers.

-Flashback—the night before.

Fu heads to one of the stores to browse and find some liquor. Chomei and she both love their liquor. Shino Aburame is also shopping. They notice each other. Fu smiles and Shino nods. That's when Fu notices bugs coming out of the boy.

"You're an Aburame aren't you?" Fu asks.

"Oh my apologies. They were drawn to your chakra." Shino apologizes. "I'll take my leave and come back when they have settled down." He says with a bow.

"Actually I find them attractive."

"You find my beetles attractive?"

"Yeah, I have a thing for insects." Fu admits.

"I do too. My name is Shino. Shino Aburame." Shino says with a smile.

"Fu."

The two shake hands and then continue shopping. After they finish shopping they meet again outside.

"Sorry to bug you again but do you know any places where I can get drunk?" Fu asks.

"Excuse me?" Shino asks.

"I'm old enough to kill so old enough to drink so I've been running around for the last hour looking for a bar."

"I see. I can show you."

"That would be nice." Fu smiles and follows Shino to a bar.

The Bar is called the Drunken Toadstool, a popular bar for civilians and ninja.

"Will this place do?" Shino asks.

"Sure." Fu answers. "Care to join me for a drink?" She asks.

"I'm not sure that would be a good idea." Shino says.

"I'm the Taki Liaison who happened to ditch her ANBU guards." Fu explains and reveals her headband and ninja I.D. "As a Leaf Ninja it is your duty to protect allies as well as make sure they aren't roaming the village by themselves, am I right?

"You do have a point."

Fu smiles with victory and drags Shino into the bar with her. Fu lies and says she has an insect like kekkai genkai and shows off her wings. Shino finds them attractive. The two talk and once they get drunk they end up in Fu's apartment and sleep together.

-Flashback ends—

"Oh crap." Fu gulps.

Shino wakes up slowly.

"Fu? What happened? Did I hurt you at all?" Shino asks, showing his concern despite the fact he has several bruises and possibly a broken bone.

"We did something adults do and no you didn't hurt me. The only one who is hurt is you." Fu answers.

"I see. I apologize."

"For what?"

"You were drunk and I let my basic human instincts take advantage of you. What I did was highly illogical." Shino answers.

"You're an idiot. First off you couldn't hurt me even if you tried. Secondly, if anyone took advantage it's me and the only reason as to why I said crap is because I don't want you to get in trouble and I don't want to get in trouble." Fu explains.

"I see. So what do we do know?"

"Well I have a proposition. You're the first guy that's interested in me. We could try having a relationship."

"That would be a wonderful experiment. Would you like to meet my family?" Shino asks.

"Sure why the hell not." Fu answers.

Fu starts gets some clean clothes. Shino notices the seal on her back but doesn't say anything.

"Well you already saw me naked so want to take a shower together?" Fu asks.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but yes please." Shino smiles.

"Well then come on." Fu grins.

Shino makes an even bigger smile and follows Fu into the shower.

-A Month later—

A month passes by quickly. Wolf Inuzuka, Yuki Hyuga and Anko have been searching for the Elemental Templars. Although there have been rumors here and there it seems like that they may have left Konoha's borders. However, that doesn't mean that the village lets its guard down. Many within and out of the village such as the Aburame and Hyuga would be considered monsters to this mercenary group. So they stick to the new patrol measures and the new training protocols.

For Shino and Fu, what started as a secret and simple romance has turned into the talk of the town. Many hope that the two will marry when they become of age to strengthen the ties between Taki and Konoha. Kiba, on the other hand, is jealous of Shino. Naruto is happy for his friend but he gets weird sensations from the girl. He isn't sure why but it feels familiar. He's asked Kurama about it but the fox seems to always change the subject. Naruto has also been developing a light crush on Hinata.

In speaking of Hinata, the news of her return has spread throughout the village like wildfire. Many praise her return and some fear it. Several Branch members, those involved with her kidnapping and false murder to begin with, have committed suicide and left letters detailing their crime which resulted in a full scale investigation. Luckily for Danzo, the investigation didn't lead to him.

The Hyuga themselves have become divided over what to do with Hinata. Some think she should be killed due to what she's become. Some think she should be out casted from the clan. Others think she should be branded and controlled. Hiashi himself is also for the out casting. He loves his daughter but he doesn't want her to get involved with his screwed up clan. The only problem is, those expelled from the clan lose their eyes so that the Byakugan's secrets remain within the village.

Hinata herself has been adjusting okay and is beginning to trust some humans. So is her pack. After meeting her sister for the first time Hinata has become insanely protective. She's also become protective of her father, her cousin Yuki and Naruto. For some reason her other cousin pisses her off. So does Kiba, Lee and Sasuke. Everyone else that Naruto has brought with him during his visits she either likes them a little bit or just tolerates them. Naruto, who had been experimenting on seals, created a seal and put it on Hinata so that she can understand humans. This seal will also speed up the learning process of learning to speak and understand what people that can't talk to canines are saying. Hinata is also beginning to wear some clothes. It's just a basic tightfitting shirt and a pair of men's boxers for right now. Anything else she just ends up ripping to shreds.

On a warm morning, Hiashi and Hanabi visit the hospital where Hinata is brought so that they can visit. Due to Hanabi's age, she isn't allowed into the training grounds. As they near the hospital he notices Ino and Tenten. Hiashi thinks back to when the two teams met Hinata for the first time.

-Flashback-

Teams 9 and 10, meet Hiashi and the Hokage in front of a hospital room during one of the days Hinata is brought over for checkups and visits. Inside Hinata is with Hanabi under the supervision of an ANBU guard. Hinata now trusts humans enough to be around others.

"Thank you both for coming. You both along with other teams will be completing a series of missions that will last for an unknown period. The mission is A ranked and paid for by Hiashi himself" Hiruzen explains

"What's the mission?" Asuma asks

"You will be taking care of Hinata Hyuga when one of her designated caretakers are unable to do so. You also be helping in the care of the wolves she was raised with at the Zeroth training ground. I thought it would be a good idea for you all to meet her before the mission begins."

"And I thought woman couldn't be even more troublesome" Shikamaru mutters, earning a smack from Tenten and Ino. He like everyone else has heard the whole story about Hinata.

"Now like any other mission, you have the right to refuse it. But before you do you need to consider a few things..." Hiruzen says

Before he can explain, however, Hanabi lets out a loud, excited shriek from inside the room. Everyone rushes in with kunai drawn, only to see Hanabi laughing as a feral Hyuga licks her. Feral Hyuga also tries to mutter that the pup smells bad and needs a bath.

"Get away from the heiress you freak!" Neji shouts and rushes towards the feral girl.

"Neji don't!" Hiashi shouts

Hinata moves behind Neji faster than he can move and knocks him to the ground. A sickening crunch is heard as she breaks one of Neji's shoulders. Hanabi starts crying due to the fight.

"Hinata don't, he's your cousin!" Hiashi shouts

Hinata growls which translates too 'annoying human'. Hinata then goes in a corner and wags her tail.

"Did she just take out Neji?" Tenten gulps

"Yeah." Lee gulps

-Flashback ends-

Hiashi is forced out of his flashback when he feels his younger daughter tugging on his robe. He looks down.

"Yes?" Hiashi asks with a smile.

"Do you think ...sister will like these jerky sticks?" Hanabi asks, she still has trouble saying sister due to being an only child for her whole life.

"I'm sure she will." Hiashi promises

Ino and Tenten meet up with Hiashi as the two Hyuga enter the hospital. The two kunoichi carry tape measures and pictures of clothes.

"Morning, Hiashi-Sama." The girls say with a bow

"Morning..." Hiashi nods "You visiting as well?"

"Yup. We're going to make Hinata a complete wardrobe which means that we need to take measurements." Ino answers

"Hiashi, please tell her that this will end badly." Tenten begs

"No it won't. She's a girl. Girls love clothes."

"I have a bad feeling about this." Hanabi mutters.

The four of them head to the room that Hinata is in. Hinata rests on a cot as she waits for visitors. Her long tail wags slowly. Wolf like ears listen to sounds. Hinata licks cinnamon bun glaze of her long canines. Hinata likes taking a shape that's in between human and wolf but more human looking. She feels more relaxed and more comfortable. She sees Hanabi and Hiashi coming into the room followed by Ino and Tenten. With an excited bark Hinata runs up to Hanabi and starts licking her cheek. Hanabi giggles excitedly.

"Hi Nee-chan, I brought you some jerky." Hanabi says excitedly and hands her sister some jerky.

Hinata grins happily and eats the jerky.

"So how are you doing?" Hanabi asks.

Hinata barks back.

"That's good." Hanabi says.

The two sister head over to the cot. After talking for a while Hanabi and Hiashi say their byes for the day and leave. Ino grins at Hinata. Hinata tilts her head to the side.

"This is going to end badly." Tenten repeats.

"Oh stop your whining." Ino says. "Hinata we're going to do a little experiment but I need you to do something first. You understand?"

Hinata nods slowly. She understands some speech. Hinata hesitantly stands on all fours.

"Not like that." Ino chuckles. "Stand like us." She adds.

Hinata does so. Ino and Tenten start taking measurements. All is fine when Ino suddenly grabs Hinata's breasts. Hinata lets out a yelp.

"Ino, what the hell are you doing?" Tenten asks nervously

"Checking for the size of her breasts. They feel like a size D, which now I'm getting jealous of." Ino answers

"Are you nuts!?"

Hinata lets out a loud growl and glares at Ino. Hinata's eyes glow red.

"Ino, back away slowly..." Tenten says nervously as she backs up slowly herself.

Hinata lengthens her claws and tries to swipe at Ino. Ino substitutes with a pillow. Hinata gets on all fours and starts snarling. She tries to lunge at Ino but Tenten holds her back with her chakra coated chains. Ino goes to use her mind possession jutsu but Hinata lets out a howl causing Ino and Tenten to flinch. Hinata gets loose from the chains and she doesn't outright kill or seriously harm her friends but she puts them in their place. Outside the room Naruto and Yota wait for their turn to visit Hinata.

"Girls are weird." Naruto sighs.

"Completely." Yota agrees. "Why what are they doing anyway?" Yota asks.

"They pissed off Hinata with their whole clothing idea."

"Shouldn't we go in there?"

"Are you nuts? I'm not getting in the middle of a girl fight over clothes. I did that once with Ino and Sakura and never again." Naruto states.

"You have a point." Yota agrees.

Ino and Tenten leave the room with bite marks and claw marks.

"She's worse than Tora." Ino states.

"I told you this would backfire." Tenten

"I know but she needs clothes."

"That could have waited blondie and you know what if I get turned into a werewolf you're the first one I'm going after."

"You don't mean that do you Tenten?" Ino asks.

Tenten doesn't answer and just heads to a desk to get a few band aids and a few minor stitches. Naruto and Yota hide their snickers as they go into the room and visit Hinata.

"So is it crowded with Haku living in your apartment?" Yota asks.

"Not really. He's a Chunin so he's on missions a lot." Naruto answers.

The three hear a knock at the door and see Hiruzen coming in.

"Hokage-sama." Yota says with a bow.

"Jiji." Naruto smiles.

"Oh good, you two are still here." Hiruzen says. "I have an announcement to make. " Hiruzen says. "Seeing as Hinata trusts humans enough I'm going to start having her stay at your home, Naruto. Will that be okay?"

"Yup. I had my apartment fixed up for her a couple weeks ago just in case." Naruto answers.

"You've been sneaking her out of the training ground haven't you?" Yota asks.

"What do you think?"

"Of course you have."

"Excellent. I just have some last minute preparations to make and your apartment needs to be inspected. After that we can have Hinata start staying once in a while until she's used to staying there for weeks at a time." Hiruzen explains.

"I'll head home and get my apartment cleaned up a bit than. We had a bit of a poker game with the others last night." Naruto says. "Later Hinata."

Naruto gives Hinata a hug, says bye to both Yota and the Hokage and then heads home. Yota and Hiruzen visit Hinata for a while and then leave. Hinata curls up on the cot.

'Staying with Alpha without having to be sneaked out? That sounds like fun." Hinata smiles and dreams of going on a hunt with Naruto.

For the past month, Hinata has been developing feelings for Naruto. She doesn't understand them but they feel natural to her.

**Edit: Fixed some minor errors.**


	7. Chapter 7

Feral Bird: The Rewrite

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Only O.C.'s.

Summary: The Kumo-nin was successful in kidnapping Hinata Hyuga however, both he and Hinata disappeared in the Konoha wilds. Two years later Naruto almost dies due to beating, he goes through a strange transformation and secrets are uncovered. Years later on the way back from assisting with the Wave mission, a feral girl is found in the forests, heavily injured.

**Chapter 6**

**Naruhinalover20: Thanks and here's an update.**

**Guest: I know some of you are concerned about the whole SOPA thing but can you please say what you think of the chapter whether it's good or bad instead of spreading awareness. I'm getting tired of hearing about SOPA.**

**Thunder Claw03: Thanks and yes they are.**

**Chewie Cookies: Thanks for the review friend. ****J There's more fluff to come.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, favs and follows. Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I went back and fixed up some of the previous chapters. Here's the latest chapter.**

After the month long search for the Elemental Templars Yuki, Anko and Wolf finally locate the Elemental Templars' Land of Fire Hideout. The hide out is an old fort that dates back centuries. The leaf ninja expect to find a fort alive with mercenaries. Instead, they find a destroyed fort and signs of a battle. What they don't find is the mercenary group. Wolf channels chakra to nose and sniffs the air. His ninken, Fang, also sniffs around.

"I smell snakes." Wolf says. "So does fang."

"Snakes?" Anko asks.

"Yup."

Yuki activates her Byakugan and looks around. She doesn't see anyone alive or dead at all. She does see some damage consistent with someone using giant snakes.

"I think Orochimaru was here. The south wall was destroyed by a giant snake." Yuki states.

"Aw hell. We better investigate every square inch of this place." Anko sighs.

The three get to work.

-With Naruto—

Naruto and Hinata arrive at the Hyuga compound. Hiashi wants to talk to Naruto while Hiashi's trusted friend Ko will test Hinata to see what she's capable of in regards to how much human she can act or imitate. Ko also wants to check and see if Hinata can remember any words that a small child would know.

Naruto is led to Hiashi's office. Luckily for him he asked Haku and Sasuke on how to act in a noble clan so Naruto knows that when he sees Hiashi he should bow and only speak when spoken too. Once in the office Naruto nervously bows once he sees Hiashi. The position causes a jolt of pain to shoot up Naruto and make his inner, I hate how clans work side want to kill. Hiashi examines Naruto. He can tell that Naruto is trying to impress him.

"Moring Naruto." Hiashi says

"Morning Hiashi-Sama" Naruto says

"You can stop bowing and have a seat. Try to relax a bit. You're not in trouble, yet."

Naruto stops bowing. With a gulp he glues his butt to a chair. A branch member chokes with laughter. The branch member excuses herself.

"Now first off, Hinata isn't the heiress so there's no special treatment in regards to her position in the clan. Just be sure to be respectful and not take advantage of her condition." Hiashi says

"I would never do anything that would harm her. That's a promise." Naruto says and then mentally smacks himself for being loud.

"Good, I'll be having unbiased members of the clan check in from time to time. Second thing, while you should be respectful to clan elders when you see them, you are only to report to me on her condition. The only Hyuga in a clan position you should have contact with is me. A majority of the Elders wish to put the bird cage seal on her."

"Jiji mentioned that. It sounds disgusting. How the hell can you do that to people?!" Naruto growls, his anger rises.

"My thoughts exactly when my father first told me about it. I've been trying to find a way to remove the seal and ban its use, but I need approval of all the Hyuga Elders to do so. Some of the elders want to do that to Hinata to keep her controlled because of her mutated Byakugan and the state she's in."

"I won't let that happen. That's a promise."

"I'll be teaching Hinata exercises. You'll be allowed to see the exercises. Make sure she keeps to the regimen." Hiashi says

"Will do sir." Naruto promises

A clone of Ko rushes into the room.

"Hiashi-Sama we have a situation." Ko says nervously.

"What is it?" Hiashi demands

"The Hyuga elders interrupted my examination of Hinata and tried to place a curse seal on her in front of everyone. The real me is stopping them right now while a second clone of me is bringing Hanabi to safety. A third clone is in the process of getting Hinata to safety as well but she's wolfing out." The clone explains and then dispels.

Naruto and Hiashi rush outside. A couple of Ko's clones are holding back the elders while one brings Hanabi to safety. One elder is on the ground bleeding heavily. Two have broken arms, three branch members are getting first aid, and four are dead. Currently several main branch members, Ko and Neji are trying to stop Hinata from hurting anyone else. Hinata snarls like a wild animal. Several members tried knocking her out with Killer intent but when that didn't work they resorted to using near lethal tactics to keep alive and to even have some effect on her.

The Hyuga and Hinata drop to the ground when they get hit with waves of Kurama's chakra and killer intent. Naruto's eyes flash crimson.

"What is the meaning of this?" Hiashi demands.

"Quite simple really." Elder Goro, the one that's bleeding says "We were trying to seal that creature with the Byakugan."

"So let me get this straight. You broke all of the clan rules just to seal my daughter?" Hiashi demands.

"It's for the better of the clan." Elder Goro defends

"A seal like that could kill her. We don't know how said seal would affect her."

"If it kills her then that's fate's decree." Neji says

Kyubi's chakra flares even higher.

"She's under my protection. If I catch any of you assholes trying this again, I'll rip your throats out with my teeth." Naruto snarls causing several Hyuga to flinch. Goro wets himself.

"Hiashi, are you just going to stand there and let that demon say such thing?" Goro asks

"Hinata is under the protection of the head house, the Hokage and Naruto, here. You all have trespassed on private property, violated clan rules, assaulted..." Hiashi says only to get interrupted

"She attacked us! We now have four dead Hyuga! That demon just threatened to kill us."

"Assaulted a member of a main branch and endangered the Heiress. As clan head I reduce all of you to the branch house. I'll treat you the same way you want to treat Hinata. Furthermore, Ko. Get some ANBU. We have a bunch of Hyuga that need to be taken to T&I."

"Yes Hiashi-Sama." Ko says

"But we're injured." Gato says

"Consider it punishment and if I catch anyone else trying this again, you will wish the Kyubi killed you on the night of the attack when I'm done with you."

-An hour later-

"Everyone will be fine. Those involved are being charged and stripped of their status. The branch members involved are getting some leniency due to the fact that they were following orders." Ko explains.

"They're lucky to be alive." Hiashi states "How are the girls doing?"

"Hinata is still edgy. Hanabi was a little scared but they're fine. Hinata won't be charged with anything due to the fact it was self-defense."

"Good."

"Lord Hiashi...I'm sorry. This is all my fault. I wasn't careful and hoped that I could talk them out of trying to seal Hinata." Ko apologizes

"It isn't your fault. I never expected Goro to go this far. I knew I should've had Naruto and Hinata in here at the same time. Naruto is probably beating himself up over it." Hiashi assures him

"Where is Naruto now?" Ko asks

"He's in the archive room. I'm teaching him some things on the Byakugan and our fighting style to help Hinata."

"You sure that's wise?" Ko wonders, as a main branch member, he can question anything Hiashi does without fear.

"Yes. I'm not divulging secrets. Only stuff that I've informed Neji's sensei about." Hiashi answers

"In speaking of Neji?"

"He's being punished as well." Hiashi states

"It would be best." Ko agrees

"By the way, you have my condolences. The elder that was killed was your brother." Hiashi says sadly

"I'm not angry at Hinata for that. I warned him that if he were to try anything it would end badly for him." Ko says

"Thank you. However, because of your brother's death you are now a clan Elder."

"I'm not sure if I'm fit."

"I can use an elder on my side, Ko." Hiashi smiles

"Then I'll do it." Ko says

The two shake hands. Neji goes into the room that his cousins and Naruto are in. Naruto gradually reads through the scroll Hiashi gave him. He asks Kurama to give him a laymen's version of the scroll. Hinata lays down next to Naruto like a large dog would. Hanabi sits and reads a book. Neji walks up to them. Hinata lets out a growl as she glares at Neji. Naruto rubs her lower back to reassure her. Since the incident, Hinata hasn't said a word. In fact, she's been more wolf like. Hinata wraps her tail around Naruto and lets out a bark snarl.

"You really should restrain her." Neji says

"Your clan mates are the ones that pissed her off." Naruto states.

Naruto pulls Hinata back into a deep hug.

"So is there something that you want or that Hiashi needs?" Naruto asks

"Actually I was wondering about your chakra earlier. I've never seen red chakra or felt anything so intense before. Aside from that, I saw Inuzuka like enhancements in you." Neji explains

Naruto pauses and sets the scroll down.

"Normally I don't like to tell people what I am because I don't want people to hate me anymore than they already do, but for you I'll make an exception but only on the condition that you don't go into that fate crap." Naruto says

"But fate..." Neji starts to say

"Please Neji."

"Alright, I'd like to know anyway."

"The 4th didn't kill the Kyubi. She was sealed in me." Naruto says calmly, his eyes flash crimson.

"She?" Neji asks "Wait are you saying you're a jinchuriki?"

"Yes." Naruto turns his eyes back to normal.

"I see, that's most unfortunate. No wonder why the Elders call you a demon. No wonder why Hiashi wants you to help Hinata, being a demon yourself and a tool for the village you would be the perfect to weaponize her and control her." Neji says

Naruto forms a tick mark.

"I'm not any of those things and neither is she, dumbass." Naruto shouts

"But it is the fate that's been decreed for you and Hinata." Neji states

'Must not lose temper' Naruto reminds himself.

"Sure Neji. Whatever you say." Naruto says.

In his mindscape, Naruto is beating up a Neji clone.

-That evening-

Naruto and Hinata head home. Naruto finds a note from Haku, saying that he's having an all-night mission. Hinata lets out a small mewl as she rubs up against Naruto. Hinata starts making animal like sounds that Naruto can easily translate into human speech.

"You're affectionate tonight." Naruto says.

'Me like how you take care of Beta.' Hinata grins.

"I think I can do better than what I'm doing now."

'Alpha doing well.'

"Thanks." Naruto says and hugs her "So anything in particular you want to do?" He asks

'Me going to just relax. Bad day.' Hinata says

"Yeah, I've had better days myself."

Hinata gets undressed as she goes into her bedroom. Naruto gulps. He begins to get warm. Naruto rushes to the bathroom and splashes water on his face.

'Dammit, I shouldn't be having thoughts like that. It would be taking advantage of her.' Naruto scolds himself.

'Only if it wasn't consensual.' Kurama says

'But mom, in her state...it just feels wrong.'

'Naruto, you're a grown boy. It's okay to have those thoughts and feelings. Come into the mindscape tonight and we'll talk.'

'Okay'

After washing up, Naruto puts up new door knobs. The door knobs are specifically designed for the Handicapped. Naruto bought them so Hinata can open doors easier. Hinata watches him. She gets a warm sensation in the pit of her stomach.

'I wonder if Alpha feels anything about me.' Hinata wonders

-Flashback- Last year.

It's mating season among the wolves and Hinata is just as bad as the pack. However, none of the pack members are even remotely interested in her.

-Flashback ends-

'Ah, Alpha just like the rest. Just wants some big strong alpha female. Not some Omega turned beta.' Hinata sighs sadly and lays on the bed.

Naruto enters his mindscape and sees Kurama resting. When the Kyubi revived, healed and enhanced Naruto she used up a large portion of her chakra and life-force. As a result she's severely weakened herself and has been slowly recovering since.

Naruto slips through the bars and lays against his mother's pelt and nuzzles against her. Kurama lets out a purr.

"She has feelings for you too you know. I smell them." Kurama states.

"I haven't noticed. There's so many scents in the air I get confused sometimes." Naruto says. "Even if she did have feelings for me. It wouldn't be appropriate. Besides who would want to go out with me. Ino and Sakura view me as a brother."

"Hinata would. I think you should go ahead and try to establish a relationship. It wouldn't be wrong as long as Hinata understands what a relationship is and Hiashi is aware of it."

"I don't know mom. I'm on everyone's good side right now. I would hate to ruin it." Naruto points out.

"Naruto, you can't be scared to take risks." Kurama scolds.

"I'm not scared it's just…." Naruto starts to say. "Okay maybe I'm a little scared. Just let me think about it." Naruto says.

"Don't take too long to think on your mate kit. I want to be a grandma someday."

Naruto rolls his eyes and goes to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Feral Bird: The Rewrite

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Only O.C.'s.

Summary: The Kumo-nin was successful in kidnapping Hinata Hyuga however, both he and Hinata disappeared in the Konoha wilds. Two years later Naruto almost dies due to beating, he goes through a strange transformation and secrets are uncovered. Years later on the way back from assisting with the Wave mission, a feral girl is found in the forests, heavily injured.

**Chapter 7**

**A/N: EDITED AND ADDED ONTO PLEASE RE-READ OR ELSE THE NEXT CHAPTER WONT MAKE SENSE. THANKS.**

**BlackShadesofRed: Thanks. I like how much better it is too.**

**Naruhinalover20: Yes they did. Thanks for the review and here's an update.**

**Thunder Claw03: Kushina and Minato would probably say the same thing. As for Orochimaru, we'll see. *Grins evilly***

**Fusioninferno: Don't worry. I'll make sure that doesn't happen.**

**Chewie Cookies: I liked how well that came out too**

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, favs and follows.

In the middle of the night Wolf, Anko and Yuki return to the village and rush to the Hokage as fast as they can. They carry several scrolls that are for the Hokage's eyes only. Hiruzen heads to his private office in the Hokage Mansion after being woken up by his ANBU guards. He sees his two assassins and the top kunoichi in the T&I department standing in his office. Hiruzen also notices several scrolls on his three shinobi quickly bow and then stand up.

"Yuki Hyuga, Anko Mitarashi and Wolf Inuzuka reporting lord Hokage." Yuki says

"What do you have for me?" Hiruzen asks.

Anko gives Hiruzen several pictures she took. Hiruzen looks through them.

"We found the Elemental Templar camp. However, the camp totaled and the Templers where slaughtered. There were no survivors. Upon investigation we discovered that they had encountered Orochimaru and the end result is what we found." Anko answers.

"I knew they were crazy but to go after Orochimaru is just plain suicide for them."

"They weren't planning on going after Orochimaru. Based on the evidence we found. Orochimaru came to them. We also found evidence of several people that the Templars had held captive are missing. Several of their members are also missing. We also found missing supplies."

"That's not good. I have a bad feeling about this." Hiruzen says.

"I do too which is why I had Wolf send one of his summons to Jiraiya." Anko states.

"I also sent word to his informants." Yuki adds.

"Good. Hopefully Jiraiya can figure out who or what was taken." Hiruzen says. "Anything else?" He asks.

"Yes, the stuff that wasn't taken we are having analyzed. The weapons we found are being confiscated and the bodies are being taken care of. We also found a few dozen scrolls. The Cryptanalysis unit is going through them." Wolf answers.

"Excellent work you three." Hiruzen congratulates. "I want someone to keep an eye on the hideout just in case. I also want patrols increased in the event Orochimaru is nearby."

"Yes sir."

"Good. You three may leave."

Anko, Yuki and Wolf bow and take their leave. Hiruzen walks to the window and looks up at the night sky with a worried look on his face.

"Orochimaru what are you up to?" The god of Shinobi wonders.

He notices one of his ninja that's been assigned to the Daimyo racing towards his mansion.

"That doesn't seem good." Hiruzen says to no one in particular.

Hiruzen quickly jumps out of his window and meets up with the approaching ninja.

"What's going on?" Hiruzen demands

"Lord Hokage. You have to send help quick. The Daimyo's family has been kidnapped." The ninja says frantically.

"What?"

"The Daimyo's family was kidnapped by someone claiming to be a former member of the Daimyo's 12 Guardians. But that's not all. The kidnapper has a jinchuriki that resembles a miniature Kyubi."

Hiruzen pauses. His blood runs cold. The first thing he does is send two ANBU to check on Naruto. They find Naruto and Hinata sleeping peacefully on the same bed in Naruto's room. Haku is in the next room asleep as well.

-With Kabuto-

Early the next morning, Kabuto sneaks into his master's Land of Fire base. He sees his lord, Orochimaru looking through some of the scrolls he took from the Elemental Templars. Kimimaro stands guard. He watches Orochimaru muttering to himself. Orochimaru puts the scrolls in several neat piles to organize them.

"Lord Orochimaru, may I ask a question?" Kimimaro asks.

"There's no need to ask for permission. Go ahead and ask." Orochimaru replies.

"Thank you. What is on the scrolls that you took from those mercenaries?"

"Lost jutsu, locations of possible artifacts and such. I'm going to try and recreate some of this Jutsu."

Orochimaru smiles as he comes up with a mission for his top team. Orochimaru grabs several scrolls and steps away from his desk. He walks up to Kimimaro.

"I want you to take your Sound five and find some of these relics. They could prove quite useful to us, Kimimaro." Orochimaru says and hands Kimimaro the scrolls.

"A treasure hunt? That's different then our usual missions. That sounds like fun. I'll begin at once milord." Kimimaro says with a smile as he takes the scrolls and leaves the room to go find his teammates.

Orochimaru looks at the far end of his office and sees Kabuto giving him a smug look.

"Shouldn't you be spying on Konoha?" Orochimaru asks.

"I came to give you my monthly report." Kabuto replies.

"And you couldn't send one of my snakes?"

"I felt like visiting. Don't worry I wasn't followed."

"Fine. So what's with the look?" Orochimaru asks.

"I find it quite odd that you took care of a mercenary group yourself instead of having one of your ninja take care of them." Kabuto replies.

"I was bored and wanted to get rid of a thorn in my side personally. They've caused me to lose a lot of research material and possible subjects."

"I see. Still interesting."

"Just shut up about it and give me the report, Kabuto." Orochimaru orders.

Kabuto smirks as he hands Orochimaru an envelope that contains Kabuto's report. Kabuto takes out the report and looks through it. He smirks.

"A lost Hyuga girl has been found and she's apparently been turned into a werewolf. Most interesting." Orochimaru says.

"I found it to be interesting as well. Shall I acquire the girl?" Kabuto asks.

"It is interesting but not necessary. Danzo has supplied me with a few branch Hyuga and I've managed to remove the bird cage seal without damage."

"But she's a werewolf and a Hyuga."

"I'm aware but according to your report the girl is nothing more than an animal. She'd be more trouble than what she's worth. If I want an animal I'd capture a jinchuriki. Furthermore, I have several werewolves of my own that I can perform research on." Orochimaru states.

"I see. Then should I at least keep an eye on the girl incase if she improves and becomes a desirable subject?" Kabuto asks.

"I suppose but put it at the bottom of your list of duties for me. I want to be updated on any news in regards to the Chunin exams and Sasuke Uchiha. I'll need another body soon."

"Very well Lord Orochimaru." Kabuto says while bowing and takes his leave.

Kimimaro heads down to the mess hall where his fellow sound five are taking a break. Sakon and Ukon are playing cards. Jirobo and Kidomaru arm wrestle and Tayuya Plays her flute.

"Alright you slackers we have a mission to do." Kimimaro states.

"Cool. What's the mission?" Ukon asks.

"We have to find some relics for lord Orochimaru."

Tayuya sets her flute down. Kidomaru manages to beat Jirobo for once at arm wrestling. Ukon and Sakon drop their cards.

"Repeat that again please?" Sakon asks.

"We're going on a relic hunt." Kimimaro repeats.

"We're Orochimaru's elite bodyguards and ninja. We kill stuff for him not go digging for relics." Tayuya states.

"I'm aware. I thought it would be something different for us for once. It'll be fun."

"Yeah for you. Not for the rest of us."

"Do you dare refuse a mission from our lord?" Kimimaro demands.

"Yes. I don't want to go on a relic hunt." Tayuya states.

"Too bad."

"Let's take a vote on this." Jirobo suggests.

"No votes. I'm our leader of the sound five. We're going on this mission even if I have to drag the lot of you." Kimimaro orders.

"Sakon is he serious?" Ukon asks.

"Yes he his. He's got that twitch to him." Sakon answers.

"Shit."

After packing a few things the sound five leaves.

A couple hours later Kabuto sneaks into Hiruzen's office. He looks through the Hokage's files to find anything on the Chunin exams. A while later Kabuto leaves without finding out anything. He heads to the Uchiha District and spies on Sasuke. A few minutes later, Sasuke leaves and heads to training ground 7 unaware of the fact that he's being spied on.

Sasuke arrives at the training ground and sees his teammates. Yota works on a jutsu while Sakura lays on the ground and reads a book. Sasuke sits next to Sakura. Sakura repositions herself so that she's laying on Sasuke. Sasuke fiddles with her hair.

"Not here yet huh?" Sasuke asks.

"Nope." Sakura answers.

"Typical." Sasuke sighs.

Kabuto eyes Sasuke carefully. According to previous reports on the Uchiha he was a moody loner and an avenger. Not someone who would sit around and show affection. What he isn't aware of is the fact the 1.) Sakura was never a fan girl. She only acted like one because Sasuke wanted to keep their relationship private. And 2.) Sakura literally removed some of the stick that was up Sasuke's ass.

"Well seeing we're waiting want to spar?" Yota asks.

"I suppose." Sasuke agrees and looks at his secret girlfriend. "Sakura you up to a spar?" Sasuke asks.

Sakura smiles at Sasuke and sets her book down. She then takes a swipe at Sasuke. Sasuke substitutes with a log. The log is reduced to splinters. Sakura's fist continues and crashes into the ground. The ground fissures around her fist. Sakura and Sasuke begin sparing. Yota generates a bit of electricity. The voltage is high enough so that it'll just sting. He joins the two in their spar. Kabuto smirks and can picture his lord taking over any one of the three.

Kakashi finally shows up with Hinata in tow. His genin notice him and stop sparring.

"Well isn't this lovely. My adorable genin are sparing." Kakashi smiles.

"You're late!" Sakura shouts.

Hinata, Kabuto and the men in team 7 flinch. Somewhere in a small town a blond haired Sanin gets a strange shudder and grins for no reason. It kind of freaks her out.

"Sorry about that but I have a real excuse this time." Kakashi defends as he holds his hands up.

"That's what you said the last time." Sakura points out.

"Yes well this time it was necessary. Team 8 has a mission to go on and I've been asked to watch Hinata. However, along the way here Hinata encountered Tora. It took a while to stop the feral girl from trying to kill the demon cat." Kakashi explains.

"Shame on you Kakashi-sensei, pinning your excuses on poor little Hinata here." Sakura states.

"But it's the truth!"

"Uh huh."

Kakashi lets out a defeated sigh.

"So do we have a mission aside from babysitting Hinata?" Sasuke asks.

"Yes, we have a few D rank missions." Kakashi answers.

"Any C rank?" Yota asks.

"No but watching Hinata is considered at least a B rank."

"Cool let's get started." Sakura smiles.

"Good. There's a long list. I have it all here on this scroll. The first on the list was catching Tora but I already took care of that so instead the first on the list will be cleaning the stables."

Kakashi snickers as he hears his Genin groaning in disgust and annoyance.


	9. Chapter 9

Feral Bird: The Rewrite

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Only O.C.'s.

Summary: The Kumo-nin was successful in kidnapping Hinata Hyuga however, both he and Hinata disappeared in the Konoha wilds. Two years later Naruto almost dies due to beating, he goes through a strange transformation and secrets are uncovered. Years later on the way back from assisting with the Wave mission, a feral girl is found in the forests, heavily injured.

**Chapter 8: Trouble in the capitol part 1.**

**Chewie Cookies: Oh yes he will.**

**Shadow-hunter104: Thanks**

**Thunder Claw03: **Grins****

**Fumes43: Thanks and here's the next chapter**

**Guest: Thanks.**

**Lord Anubis Judge of the dead: Thanks and here you go**

**Silent Sambo08: Thanks for the review and good luck on writing your first story.**

**XTLSxDeathTheKid: Thanks for the review**

**A/N: Don't forget to re-read the previous chapter please otherwise this will seem confusing. **

-With Team 7—

A couple hours later Team 7 finishes another one of their long list of D ranks.

"Babysitting Hinata is more useful than I thought. She pulled out just as many weeds as the rest of us." Sakura says and takes a drink from a water bottle.

"Yeah pooping on the ground and me slipping on the pile of said crap was really helpful." Sasuke says sarcastically.

"No it wasn't helpful but it was funny. That reminds me no make out sessions for a week. Your face smells like my butt on a bad day." Sakura says.

"You're joking right?" Sasuke asks.

Sakura doesn't answer she just smiles and watches Hinata using a twig to draw in the dirt.

"Messes aside weeding the garden was successful." Kakashi says. "Next is to make some deliveries for one of the bakeries in the village."

"Sensei can we avoid that one?" Yota asks.

"Give me one good reason as to why and I'll consider it."

"Naruto said not to take Hinata to a certain bakery. I don't remember the name of it and I don't know why. All he would tell me is that Hinata is worse than what he is during one of his ramen binges."

"That's not a good enough reason so we'll preform the mission. Besides with how Hinata is I'm sure she will be well behaved and even if she misbehaves I have faith that you three can handle her." Kakashi says.

"Us what about you?" Yota asks.

"I'll be busy watching you three. You can't expect me to hold your hands for every mission."

"She's as strong as Naruto."

"Who you are more than capable of knocking out if necessary so we are doing this mission whether you like it or not." Kakashi says.

He isn't trying to sound mean but he is trying to get them used to the concept of having to handle missions you can't refuse.

"Fine." Yota sighs.

Team 7 and Hinata head over to Bakery. Hinata recognizes the building. The familiar scents of dough, cinnamon and glaze fills her enhanced nostrils. Hinata's mouth waters. Her tail begins to wag with excitement.

"Bakery smell good Hinata?" Sakura asks.

Hinata doesn't reply. She just licks her lips and pants happily.

"Okay sweetie I'll buy you a cinnamon bun when we go in." Sakura promises.

Hinata starts bark whining when they reach the door of the building as her excitement builds. She practically bounces around. Once they go in the bakery owner stares at Hinata in sheer horror. Not because of the fact that the girl has wolf like features. Not because of the fact that Hinata associates with Naruto. No the bakery owner is scared of the girl for one other reason. A reason that would put Naruto's eating habits to shame.

Before anyone can even blink Hinata leaps over the countertop, knocking down the owner and rushes to the back. A scream is heard in the kitchen area. The genin rush in thinking Hinata is attacking someone only to find themselves having to pull their own jaws up off from the floor. Hinata sits on a counter and gulps down bakery sweets faster than Naruto can eat ramen. She moans with pleasure as she gulps down a bucket of icing like water.

"That is just disgusting." Sakura states.

"Well there goes that D rank." Kakashi sighs.

"I'll go pay for everything." Sasuke sighs and heads to the owner.

Hinata head develops a sugar high. She watches Sasuke with an evil glint in her eye. Hinata knocks Sasuke to the floor. She passes through a wall and starts to run while looking back in hopes that Sasuke is chasing her.

Sasuke groans as he gets to his feet.

"Sakura take my checkbook and pay for damages. I'm killing a fox's girlfriend for making my day a living hell." Sasuke growls as he tosses Sakura his checkbook.

Sasuke runs out of the bakery and follows Hinata. Yota lets out a sigh.

"I better make sure Hinata doesn't seriously harm Sasuke." Yota says and follows his friend down the road.

Sakura pauses and looks at the checkbook.

"Sensei, Sasuke just lent me his checkbook." Sakura says.

"I see that." Kakashi says.

"Can we go on a shopping spree after I pay for damages?"

"That would be wrong."

"I'll buy you one of those books you like." Sakura promises.

Kakashi pauses.

"I'll pay for the damages. You head to the book store. I'll meet you there." Kakashi says.

"Yes sensei."

Sakura leaves the bakery with the checkbook in hand. The owner of the bakery just stares at Team 7 with disbelief. They didn't even ask if she was okay.

-With Teams Kurenai and Asuma-

Team 8 and Team Asuma races as fast as they can towards the capital. Behind them is Haku and Yuki.

"So what's the plan if someone from your former group is behind this?" Kurenai asks.

"Your team, Yuki and I will try to pick up on a trail. If someone is from the 12 Guardian Ninja we will have to be extremely careful. My genin, you and Haku will help guard the Daimyo." Asuma answers.

"What about the fact that they may have a jinchuriki?"

"I sent word to Jiraiya and we do have an ace card up our sleeve."

"Can someone explain to me how the hell they could have a jinchuriki that resembles our own?" Kiba asks.

"Kiba you aren't supposed to say that out loud!" Kurenai snaps.

"It's a valid question."

"I'm wondering the same thing myself." Asuma states.

"Wait we have a jinchuriki?" Choji asks.

"Yes."

"Who is it?"

"They couldn't tell us if they wanted to Choji. It's probably classified." Shikamaru states.

"Exactly." Kurenai answers.

"So how do you know about it?" Shikamaru asks.

"That's classified." Kiba says.

"Figures." Shikamaru says and mutters troublesome.

Naruto lets out a sigh as he hears snarling in his head. He pretends to scratch his stomach as he tightens the seal due to the fact he can feel his mother wanting to bust out.

'Mom calm down already please.' Naruto begs.

'Someone is posing as us my boy. I won't stand for such a thing.' Kurama snarls.

'I'm sure there's a logical explanation.'

'Of course there's an explanation. It's either pseudo-jinchuriki or one of siblings is trying to get you into trouble. Either way I want us to rip them to peices.'

Naruto lets out a sigh.

'You okay?' Ino asks telepathically.

'No mom is giving me a migraine. She wants to kill someone.' Naruto replies.

'Don't worry I'm sure we'll figure this out.'

'I hope so.'

The group soon arrives at the capital. The Daimyo's personal guards and Konoha ninja that have been assigned to the city guard every single gate to the city. The group of Konoha ninja is stopped by Tetsuo, the head ninja that's been assigned to the city and a former classmate of Asuma's and Kurenai's from their academy days. Tetsuo checks for Genjutsu and such. Once done he greets his old classmates.

"I'd like to catch up but we have more important things to worry about." Tetsuo says.

"I agree. Tell us everything." Asuma says.

Tetsuo leads his fellow leaf ninja into the city. They head towards the castle.

"Yesterday afternoon the Emperor's nephew and his children were abducted. We weren't able to stop the kidnappers because we were busy dealing with the Kyubi jinchuriki. Once the kidnappers left the Kyubi left as well which means it's highly possible that the creature was working with the kidnappers." Tetsuo explains. "In all honesty the Hokage should have killed the thing when he had the chance."

Naruto inwardly growls, his eyes flash crimson. Ino glances at Naruto and rubs his shoulder.

"It couldn't have been the Kyubi. Our jinchuriki was in the village at the time." Kurenai says.

"It sure looked like the Kyubi to me." Tetsuo states.

Kurenai pulls Tetsuo closer to her.

"I'm certain because he's on my team." Kurenai whispers.

"You're kidding?" Tetsuo whispers back.

"No I'm not. I brought him with us so that if we do encounter whatever it is we can deal with it easier and possibly track it down." Kurenai whispers.

Tetsuo glances at the genin and notices Naruto.

"Son of a….. I suppose you're right Kurenai. So if it's not our village's demon then what is it?" Tetsuo asks.

"Either a clone or it's someone or something with the same powers as the Kyubi." Asuma replies.

"Is that even possible?"

"According to reliable sources, yes." Kurenai answers.

"Dammit just when I thought nine Jinchuriki were bad enough." Tetsuo sighs.

"Tetsuo I know how you feel about Jinchuriki but can you lay off the remarks a bit?"

"Seeing you asked and seeing I don't want my head bitten off by one of Anko's snakes I won't say anything else about it."

"Good. So have the kidnappers made any demands?" Asuma asks.

"Not yet."

"Any reason to believe that this was an inside job?"

"We're still investigating." Tetsuo admits. "How is Lady Shijimi handling the situation?"

"As to be expected in this kind of situation. We have her well-guarded in the event the kidnappers come after her." Haku admits.

"Good."

"How's the Daimyo?"

"He's willing to meet any ransom demand." Tetsuo admits.

"That's expected right?" Kiba asks.

"For a normal person yes but this is the Daimyo we're talking about and he's easily swayed and depending on what the demand is it could spell doom for Konoha."

The group reaches the castle. They find the Daimyo in his office with several other ninja that have been assigned to the city. The visiting Leaf Ninja and Tetsuo bow.

"Milord." Tetsuo says.

"Reinforcements?" The Daimyo asks.

"Yes sir. Konoha sent their best trackers and best Jonin."

"Excellent. You all can get started at once."

"Yes sir." Tetsuo says and looks at his fellow ninja. "I think it would be best if we divided into two teams."

"I agree. Naruto, Haku and Asuma's team can track down that jinchuriki while the rest of us will work on tracking down the Daimyo's family." Kurenai explains.

"I like that plan. The creature was first spotted in the central plaza. The Daimyo's family was abducted from a nearby park. We have the family's belongings so you can get a starting scent."

"Good. Naruto be good and listen to Asuma."

"Yes ma'am." Naruto says.

"Tetsuo take me to their belongings." Kurenai answers.

"Follow me." Tetsuo says and leads Team 8, minus Naruto, and Yuki to the family rooms.

Asuma just stands there and looks at his former boss from his 12 guardian days.

"Asuma?" The Daimyo asks.

"Anything extra about this?" Asuma asks.

"Meaning?"

"You know full well as to what I mean."

"No. This is just a simple kidnapping. I'm certain of it." The Daimyo promises.

"Well if you think of anything let me know. I don't like surprises." Asuma says and leaves with his team, Haku and Naruto.

-With the Kidnappers—

A creature enters a cave. At first glance it looks like a miniature Kyubi but upon closer inspection it's reptilian in nature. It has brownish red scales, long orang spines and four long tails. Two fox shaped ears twitch. The creature heads towards a cell that contains the Daimyo's nephew and children. The creature drools at the humans as it craves for their flesh.

"Sora get away from the cage." A man orders.

Sora looks at the man and lets out a whine. Forido gives Sora a warning look. Sora drops low to the grown in a submissive manner.

"Sora there's a fresh kill in the back." Forido says calmly.

The creature lets out an excited bark and runs to the back of the cave. Forido looks at the cage's occupants.

"You'll have to forgive him. He gets hungry for humans." Forido apologizes.

"What do you plan on doing to us?" The Daimyo's nephew demands.

"Nothing for now."

Forido heads to the back of the cave and walks up to his teammates.

"So you sure kidnapping the Daimyo's family using them for Ransom would be much simpler than reviving you're dead teammates?" Fudo asks.

"Yes I'm sure." Forido answers.

"Wouldn't it be easier to just capture the Kyubi jinchuriki? Transfer the fox into Sora and then send Sora after Konoha?" Fuka asks.

"That was my first plan but the place is too heavily guarded. Besides I'd like to avoid heavy casualties if possible."

"What if Sora turns on us?" Fuen asks. "Your boy isn't all there."

"The minute we're done with him we'll make a call to Akatsuki. They are looking for tailed beasts after all. They would love to get a hold of something that contains the Kyubi's chakra and flesh even though it's mutated."

"Now that's cold. You're one devious bastard you know that?" Fudo states.

"Of course I am. I have to be. Now Fuen I want you to get to work on a ransom note. Be sure to make it sound as high class as possible." Forido says.

"I'll get right on it." Fuen says.

"Thank you. Fuka once the note is done I want you to deliver it."

"Yes sir." Fuka says with a smile.

"Now where are those two ninja that we picked up?" Forido asks.

"They said they wanted some alone time to spar." Fudo says.

"And you're not keeping an eye on them?"

"Don't worry I have a clone keeping an eye on them. It should be reporting back soon."

-With the clone—

Fudo's earth clone watches two men spar. However, the clone doesn't realize that it's spying on clones. Six miles away two men sit in a tree. They make a hand sign as they activate a kind of jutsu that enables astral projection. Itatchi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki appear before Pain.

"We infiltrated the group that has been reported to have the Kyubi jinchuriki." Itachi reports.

"Excellent. So do they have the Kyubi?" Pain asks.

"The boy has the flesh and chakra of the fox grafted to him which means that he's a pseudo jinchuriki. He's not the actual jinchuriki."

"Good enough for us. Bring him at once."

"That may be a problem. The boy resembles a lizard more than a human or a fox." Itachi states.

"We asked Forido about it and he said it's from the experimentation process." Kisame adds.

"Which means the chakra may be corrupted."

"Hmm… that may be a problem. Find out if the chakra is corrupted. If it is corrupted than just leave. If not bring the boy to one of our bases so we can extract the chakra." Pain orders.

"Yes sir." Itatchi says.

Itatchi and Kisame end their jutsu and return to their bodies. They secretly take the place of their clones when they are just about to dispel. The two head back to the cave once they're done sparring.


	10. Chapter 10

Feral Bird: The Rewrite

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Only O.C.'s.

Summary: The Kumo-nin was successful in kidnapping Hinata Hyuga however, both he and Hinata disappeared in the Konoha wilds. Two years later Naruto almost dies due to beating, he goes through a strange transformation and secrets are uncovered. Years later on the way back from assisting with the Wave mission, a feral girl is found in the forests, heavily injured.

**Chapter 9**

**Thunderclaw03: Completely agree**

**UltimateDarkSephiroth: I may do something like that in a future chapter.**

**A/N: Thanks again for the reviews, adding this story and me to your favorites and follows lists. **

-Back in Konoha—

After capturing a sugar addicted Hinata, Kakashi requested a quick C rank mission. The mission is to take care of a group of bandits nearby. It'll get Hinata out of her sugar high and it'll keep her instincts sharp. Kakashi, Hinata and Sakura hung back near the bandit camp while Sasuke and Yota scout the perimeter. Hinata cannot help but to pace back and forth on all fours. Sure she's still on a sugar high but the smell of the adrenaline and the anticipation in her friends tells her that they're getting ready for a hunt. It was a high all on its own.

"Sensei how are we going to stop Hinata from killing any Bandits?" Sakura asks.

"The mission says kill the bandits." Kakashi answers.

"Great. I hate killing." Sakura says dejectedly

"That's normal. I hate killing as well. It's when you start enjoying it that you should be concerned." Kakashi says in a serious, but calm tone

While already looking like an Inuzuka with their normal feral appearance, Hinata starts looking even more wolf like. Her face begins to take on a wolf like appearance. Her spine slightly curves as it rises. Her tail wags back in forth in anticipation. She pants excitedly.

"Someone is looking forward to the mission." Sasuke says as he and Yota come back.

"Some of it may be the sugar high." Sakura points out.

Hinata lets out a bark whine.

"Sasuke, Yota, report." Kakashi orders.

"Fort is a basic stone fort with one entrance and exit. There's two guards standing at the gates and one in the tower. Several bandits are just doing random stuff. Although it looks like they're getting ready to go on a raid." Sasuke answers.

"Inside there's three floors and 20 additional bandits." Yota answers.

"Good. Sakura you and Hinata do the distraction." Kakashi says.

The girls nod and take off. Minutes later Sakura walks towards the camp by herself.

"Hina, Hina!" Sakura shouts. "Hina here girl!"

Sakura walks towards the bandit guards.

"Hold it right there missy." Guard # 1 says.

With his big ugly self, his buddy coming up from behind to join him.

"Huh, oh sorry. Can you help me kind sirs?" Sakura begs. "My doggie, she ran away." Sakura fake sniffles.

"No dogs now get out of here if you know any better."

"But sir."

"Now hold on a minute. Maybe we could make her a ransom. Besides the closest village isn't that far away. If not then we could make her a slave." Guard # 2 says with a perverted grin. "Okay sweetheart we'll help you."

Sakura pauses and smiles.

"Never mind. I found my dog." Sakura says with a sadistic grin.

"Huh?" Guard # 1 asks.

The two guards hear growling in back of them. They turn around and see a snarling Hinata. The two men draw their kunai but feel sharp blows at the back of their heads as Sakura punches them both. The two men pass through the gate walls. The other bandits stare at the girls. They draw their weapons.

"Hinata lets sick them." Sakura says and cracks her knuckles.

Hinata growls. The two woman charge at the bandits. The bandits draw their weapons as Sakura draws her kunai. Before they could even move, in a blink of the eye she causes a bandit to have six broken ribs with one kick. Hinata growls and jumps on a bandit and slashes him open. She then rips out the same bandit's throat with her teeth.

Inside the fort Sasuke, Kakashi and Yota bust through a wall. Sasuke activates his Sharingan and in seconds reduces a couple bandits into a sobering mess on the ground. One even wet himself.

"What kind of Genjutsu did you use on them?" Yota asks.

"Remember Naruto rampage during the wave?" Sasuke asks.

"Say no more dude."

Kakashi activates his lightning cutter and kills a of couple bandits. Sasuke sets a couple more bandits on fire with few fire balls. All the while Yota electrocutes seven bandits at once. He then whirls around and freezes three more bandits in ice. Yota then combines a wind attack with one of Sasuke's fire attacks. The combined attack takes the form of a fiery tornado that disintegrates a few more bandit. All you hear are the screams of pain that the bandits make for a split second.

Outside Sakura uses her chakra enhanced strength and Tanto to kill several bandits. The bandit didn't stand a chance. A while later the bodies of the bandits are rounded up and burned. Kakashi cuts the bandits' heads off to show proof of their kill while his Genin search for usable supplies and items that can be returned. Kakashi stores the heads into a storage scroll. His genin come back with a few supplies that could benefit the team. They also return with several stolen items.

"We'll store the supplies at Naruto's." Kakashi says. "Where's Hinata?"

"Chewing on a bandit's pet." Yota answers.

In a corner Hinata chews on a large lizard that she brought down.

-In the capital city-

Team Asuma, Haku and Naruto search around the site of where the creature attacked. Chakra burns are scorched into the ground and walls. The smell of the death and destruction fills Naruto's nostrils. It makes him sick. Naruto also picks up on the creature's scent. It smells foul. Asuma gives a worried look every now and then.

"Man whatever the hell it is stinks like hell." Naruto groans and suppresses a gag.

In her cage Kurama does more than gag. She vomits. This doesn't smell like normal bijuu chakra's drawbacks.

"What does it smell like?" Asuma asks.

"It smells like blood, death, and sickness." Naruto answers.

"Sickness?" Ino asks.

"Yeah like its body is deteriorating."

"Is that something jinchuuriki suffer from?" Choji asks.

"Only if the beast was in control and they stay in the chakra cloak too long." Asuma answers.

'This doesn't smell like the drawbacks of our cloaks.' Kurama tells Naruto.

'I figured. Thanks for never putting me through that by the way.' Naruto says.

'You're welcome. I'd never hurt my baby booties.'

'Mom!'

Ino having heard the conversation coughs to avoid laughing. Naruto hides an embarrassed blush.

"Think you can track the scent?" Asuma asks.

"Yup." Naruto answers.

"Create a few dozen clones to follow the scent. We'll remain behind to guard the Daimyo. You too Haku. Fill them with as much chakra as you can."

Naruto summons several dozen shadow clones. The clones sniff the air and begin tracking the scent. Haku makes several Ice and Water clones. His clones follow Naruto's clones.

"They should find the creature in a manner of minutes." Naruto promises.

"Good, we'll start our guard duty. Hopefully we find the creature and Kurenai finds the team." Asuma says.

The squad returns to the castle to begin their guard duty.

"Hey Sensei you seem kind of worried and that question you asked the Daimyo was odd." Shikamaru says. "Is there something going on?"

"The Daimyo is known for making deals that bite him and others in the ass." Asuma admits.

"So this could be out of revenge?"

"It's possible."

"And you didn't say anything sooner because…." Shikamaru wonders.

"I don't want it to be something the Daimyo caused. If it is, I may just kill him." Asuma also admits.

"Hopefully it isn't."

-With Kurenai—

An hour later Kurenai, Shino, Kiba and Yuki regroup at one of the Daimyo's courtyards. They picked up on several trails that lead to dead ends or caused them to run around in circles. Kiba lets out a growl. Shino lets out a sigh.

"Well that was another dead end." Yuki says sarcastically.

"Thanks captain obvious." Kiba snaps.

"Kiba." Yuki snaps before even Kurenai can.

"Sorry."

"It's fine. You're an Inuzuka. Your clan gets angry when you can't find your targets." Yuki says calmly as she places a hand on Kiba's shoulder. "What do we do next?" Yuki asks.

"Well they're obviously using a jutsu to hide their scents and chakra. Otherwise we would find them by now." Shino points out.

"If they're doing that to us they could be doing that with the creature if it does belong to them." Kurenai says. "Shino how is that Beetle that you placed on Naruto doing?"

"Naruto used the Kyuubi's chakra to create those clones that we saw."

"Good. We'll need Kyuubi if we do encounter the creature." Kurenai says. "Yuki did you find anything else at all aside from the tunnels and secret passages that we checked?"

"Unfortunately no." Yuki says.

"That's fine. Let's head back to the Daimyo and help Asuma. We can tell Naruto and Haku that their clones might be given the run around."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Great. Lame guard duty." Kiba sighs.

"Kiba if you're going to continue complaining let me know so I can disable your vocal chords." Yuki says and activates her chakra scalpel jutsu.

"Not necessary." Kiba gulps.

Yuki stops waiting her chakra and follows the squad into the castle.

-With a couple clones—

Naruto clone #9 or Buster as he likes to be called and Haku Clone #5 head deep into the surrounding forests as they pick up on a trail unaware that they're being followed. Sora had left his lair when he sensed the Kyuubi's chakra nearby. A new hunger begins to fill him. Not humans but more of the Kyuubi's chakra so he can be whole again. Sora lets out a low growl as stalks the two clones. He eyes the smaller clone carefully. Sora crouches and leaps. Claws extended forward. The clones substitute with logs. The two clones end up in a tree and watch with amusement as Sora looks around.

"I thought I sensed something following us. Although I should've known that with boss's luck I would've found it sooner than anyone else." Buster says.

"It doesn't look like a fox to me." Haku clone #5 says.

"I don't know what it is but we should knock it out."

Buster charges up the Kyuubi chakra Naruto lent him and drops to the ground. He spin kicks Sora. Sora gets sent flying. He lands and hurls one of his arms forward. The arm acts like a chakra arm as it tries to slash Buster. The two clones dodge the attack.

"That is just disgusting." Buster groans.

The Haku clone uses ice senbon but the senbon bounce off Sora's scales. So he creates several ice spikes that shatter on impact. As a last resort the Haku clone traps Sora in a dome of Ice but with a quick surge of Kyuubi chakra, the dome shatters. The Haku clone stares in shock.

"It's like fighting you." The clone states.

Buster lets out a monstrous snarl. Canines and nails lengthen. Eyes turn red with black slits. Whisker marks lengthen. The clone snarls again and lunges at Sora. Buster uses a series of punches, kicks, claws and bites. Sora just growls with annoyance and tosses Buster through a tree. Sora goes to run towards Buster but the pseudo jinchuuriki bursts into sickly blue flames. Buster releases a tailed beast shockwave that blasts Sora through a boulder. The other clones show up and assist Buster and Haku clone # 5. Sora growls with rage. He releases a stronger tailed beast shockwave along with several gusts of wind which blasts the clones back and destroys some of the clones. Sora then gathers yin and yang chakra above him as he roars. He swallows gathering chakra and releases a tailed beast ball that's white in color.

The real Naruto suddenly screams in pain while clutching his head and collapses as he's hit with the feedback from his clones. He slips into unconsciousness.

"Naruto!" Ino shouts nervously as she rushes over to catch Naruto. Her teammates and sensei surround her as she lays Naruto down on to the ground.

"Is he okay?" Tetsuo asks.

"No either he got hit with feedback from his clones or his chakra is acting weird." Asuma says and puts emphases on the chakra, meaning the Kyuubi is up to something.

In Naruto's mindscape Kurama tries tends to her boy as he recovers from the feedback he gets from his shadow clones.


	11. Chapter 11

Feral Bird: The Rewrite

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Only O.C.'s.

Summary: The Kumo-nin was successful in kidnapping Hinata Hyuga however, both he and Hinata disappeared in the Konoha wilds. Two years later Naruto almost dies due to beating, he goes through a strange transformation and secrets are uncovered. Years later on the way back from assisting with the Wave mission, a feral girl is found in the forests, heavily injured.

Chapter 10: Showdown

Thunder Claw 03: Thanks J

Nicholas: Me too. J

A/N: Sorry for the wait. I'm working on other fanfics and projects so it reduces the output of chapters.

Asuma and Tetsuo carry Naruto into a room and lay him on a bed carefully.

"I still say we should shackle him up just in case." Tetsuo says.

"Naruto isn't a danger to anyone like this nor is the Kyubi. IT's just shadow clone feedback." Kurenai assures her friend.

"We hope." Asuma adds.

"You're not being helpful."

"I'm only stating the truth."

"I'll just enter Naruto's mindscape. Neither one of them will harm me." Ino says.

"I don't like that idea. I also don't like how okay you are with what he is." Tetsuo says.

"I've known for years so chill. Besides, if I do run into any danger I'll just jump out. I promise."

"I still don't like it. Asuma say something. She's your kid."

"Ino do it." Asuma says.

"Yes sensei." Ino says and sits next to Naruto.

Ino makes her clan's hand sign and enters Naruto's mind.

Outside the room Choji, Shikamaru, Kiba and Shino sit against the walls.

"I don't get what the big fuss is. Naruto faints at least almost faints or faints every time our C ranks become B ranks or higher." Kiba sighs as he runs his right hand through his hair.

"Caution should still be approached considering Naruto's bloodline." Shino says and refers to the fact that their teammate is a jinchuriki.

"You have a point."

"Naruto has a bloodline?" Choji asks.

"Yup." Shikamaru answers.

"How come we've never seen it?"

"It's too dangerous to be used around us."

"Like the Sharingan?" Choji asks.

"I suppose." Shikamaru answers.

Once in Naruto's mind Ino heads to the portion of Naruto's mind where the seal is. She sees Naruto is unconscious and in a lot of pain. Kurama stands over her boy and heals him. Ino rushes over to them.

"Kurama, what happened?" Ino asks tearfully.

"My boy's clones got hit with a tailed beast ball at close range after encountering the creature. He's experiencing the damage from a tailed beast ball right now." Kurama answers.

"Will he be okay?"

"He will be in a little while."

"Thank Kami." Ino sighs with relief.

She leaves Naruto's body and returns to her own body.

"Well?" Kurenai asks.

"One of Naruto's clones encountered the creature. Said clone got hit with a tailed beast ball. Naruto is feeling what that clone felt." Ino answers.

"Tailed beast ball against your boy? We're screwed." Tetsuo sighs. "Maybe I should tell the Daimyo to meet the kidnapper's demands."

"Will you stop over reacting already?" Kurenai shouts. "A clone was facing a tailed beast. It's like sending a civilian against an S ranked ninja. Of course the clone would be destroyed." Kurenai points out.

"Exactly."  
Asuma agrees.

"Besides, the clones carry a secret weapon that can help us track the creature and the kidnappers."

"They do?" Tetsuo asks.

"Of course. Shino is my groups' strategist after all." Kurenai answers. "Shino come in here for a minute."

Shino enters the room.

"Yes sensei?" The Aburame heir asks.

"Did the extra bug eggs you placed in Naruto hatch?" Kurenai asks.

"Yes they did. They also spread to Naruto's clones. The ones on the clones all died except two which are still alive and being fed corrupted chakra."

"Naruto's or one of his clones?"

"No, the chakra is similar to the Kyubi but different. I believe that it belongs to the creature." Shino answers.

"Good, then we have a way to track the creature. Shino tell the others that we'll head out at night fall for extra cover." Kurenai orders

"Yes ma'am."

Shino quickly leaves the room and informs his fellow genin.

"Having your jinchuriki bugged. That's smart." Tetsuo states.

"I didn't have him bugged to spy on him and make sure he isn't losing it. I had Naruto bugged so that we can keep in touch during missions." Kurenai answers.

"Still smart."

Naruto slowly wakes up and groans in pain.

"Ow, that hurt." Naruto says as he slowly sits up.

"Easy Naruto." Kurenai says as she helps Naruto up. "Shino's bugs managed to attach to the creature. We can track it."

"Cool. I saw what it looks like. The creature looks like a cross between a fox and a lizard. If I go to the spot where Buster encountered it we can pick up on its trail."

"That won't be necessary Naruto. Shino has his bugs on the creature when your clones encountered it. Besides, you should rest. You felt the effects of a tailed beast ball." Kurenai says.

"I'll be fine. Just need a few minutes to feel better." Naruto defends.

"You sure?"

"Yup."

"Alright then get ready. We'll be heading out at night fall." Kurenai orders.

Naruto nods in agreement. Later that night, the visiting Leaf Ninja leave the capital city and head to the spot where Naruto's clone encountered the creature.

"This is where Buster encountered him." Naruto answers.

"Him?" Asuma asks.

"Smells it." Naruto states and points to his nose.

"Naruto is right and man this dude stinks." Kiba gags.

Akamaru lets out a whine due to the foul smell.

"Naruto, Kiba, which direction did the creature head in?" Kurenai asks.

Naruto, Kiba and Akamaru sniff the air. Shino listens to his bugs.

"This way." Shino says as he heads off in a direction.

Kiba and Naruto nod in agreement and follow their teammate along with the rest of the group.

-With Sora—

Sora backtracks Buster's scent. He grins excitedly because he feels stronger and faster. When he defeated the clones he absorbed the remaining Kyubi chakra and it strengthened him. Absorbing the chakra also made him hungry for more of the Kyubi's chakra and gave him the feeling of wanting to be whole.

Along the way he encounters Fuen who looks at him with worry. Sora stops running and tilts his head to the side like a confused dog.

"Sora there you are. We felt an explosion." Fuen states. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"Fine, fine, fine." Sora says insanely. He can talk but when he does so it's normally insane babble. "I want more of my chakra back. I want to be whole once more."

"Your chakra? You encountered the Kyubi?"

"I encountered thief who had my chakra. Then several more of the same thieves showed up. They all looked the same. When I killed them they turned into smoke." Sora explains.

"Smoke? Shadow clones. Sora you encountered the real Kyubi jinchuriki. Aw hell we got to go and warn your father. Come with me." Fuen orders.

Fuen goes to grab Sora but he takes off.

"Sora…. Sh…." She growls.

Fuen creates an earth clone and sends it back to the cave to warn Kazuma. She then tries follow Sora but the Pseudo Jinchuriki is too fast. A while later she is joined by Fudo.

"Fudo, you have to help me. Sora wants to take on a real jinchuriki and I'm having trouble finding him." Fuen says.

"I know your clone told us everything. Kazuma and Fuka are searching for the Jinchuriki as we speak. Itachi and Kisame are relocating the prisoners as we speak."

"Okay." She pauses. "You sure that was wise. Kazuma doesn't trust them."

"We didn't have a choice."

"I see." She sighs.

The two pump chakra into their legs to increase their speed.

-With Kisame and Itachi—

After being told to relocate the prisoners Kisame and Itachi rush to the capital with the prisoners in tow.

"Itachi I knew you were still loyal to Konoha but doing this could make the others think we're traitors." Kisame says.

"Not exactly. You see if we gain their trust we can get better access to the jinchuriki. Leader-sama doesn't want Naruto right now. He wants to give Naruto time to grow and improve so that he can be a worthy opponent." Itachi answers.

"Huh I didn't think of that. That's smart." Kisame states.

"Obviously."

The small group soon reaches the Daimyo's palace. The guards suddenly get hit with a genjutsu. When it wears off they see the Daimyo's family out cold in front of them.

"Get Tetsuo and the Daimyo. Someone brought back the Daimyo's family." A guard says.

A second guard bows and rushes into the palace.

-With the Leaf Ninja—

The Leaf Ninja continue along Sora's scent. They decided to separate into their teams with Haku accompanying Team 8 and Yuki accompanying team 9. However, they don't realize that they are being followed.

Kazuma decides to activate one of his wind jutsus to separate the ninja. However, upon doing so it causes Naruto to sense him. Naruto stops running as he begins to sense negative emotions and chakra. His fellow ninja notice Naruto stopping so they stop as well. Naruto starts sniffing the air.

"Naruto?" Kurenai asks.

Naruto's eyes turn crimson and he starts looking around. His demonic eyes allow for increased night vision and infrared vision. He adjusts his hearing and hears a couple heartbeats in the distance.

"Naruto is something wrong?" Haku asks.

"Yeah, I sense something." Naruto admits.

"Like what?"

"Wind Release: Shakujo Twister." Kazuma says.

"Haku we need an ice dome." Naruto says nervously.

Haku puts up a dome of ice as a twister forms. The twister strikes the dome and quickly dissipates. Kazuma and Fuka approach the dome.

"Beast Tearing Palm." Kazuma says and launches a blast of wind at the ice dome.

The dome cracks.

"Beast Tearing Gale Palm." Kazuma says and launches a demonic arm made of wind and chakra.

The dome shatters however no one is within the dome.

"Huh? Where did they go?" Fuka wonders. "I was hoping to play with them." She wines.

"Who cares just find them." Kazuma orders.

The Leaf Ninja leave one of Haku's demonic ice mirrors that hangs in a tree. Kurenai than activates one of her Genjutsu and manages to trap Kazuma and Fuka in giant trees. She than activates another Genjutsu that lengthens her hair and begins squeezing the two hard. Naruto, Shino, Kiba and Akamaru walk over to Kurenai. Haku stays in the trees to provide cover.

"You two are going to talk or else." Kurenai demands.

"I see. No hello and longtime no see? Kurenai?" Kazuma asks.

"Kurenai? Sensei, how does he know your name?" Shino asks.

"He was a member of the 12 Guardian Ninja like Asuma was. Kazuma betrayed the Daimyo by trying to kill Hokage so that the Daimyo can be the new Hokage. Seeing that this creep is still alive then it means that he's behind the kidnapping and the creature." Kurenai explains.

"As bright as always I see. Still with Asuma?" Kazuma asks.

"That is none of your business now tell me where the Daimyo's family is as well as the creature."

"The Daimyo's family is being taken to a secure location. As for the creature he's around somewhere. Now... Fuka, would you be so kind as to take care of these meddling ninja will you?" Kazuma asks. "We have errands to run."

"With pleasure and let me show you a real binding dear." Fuka says and breaks herself and Kazuma out of the Genjutsu.

Fuka then turns team 8's legs into stone. She slowly walks towards them but Naruto releases a surge of demonic chakra which frees himself, his teammates and makes Fuka ill. Kazuma backs up a bit.

"That chakra what the hell are you?" Fuka gags.

"So you're the new Jinchuriki?" Kazuma asks.

"You okay sensei?" Naruto asks, ignoring Kazuma.

"Yeah, go find Asuma and his team. Let him know about Kazuma." Kurenai orders.

"You sure because we can probably take them."

"I know you three can but Asuma and his team will need help incase if they encounter the creature and you're the only one strong enough out of all of us, Naruto. Besides, I'll have Haku with me."

"Okay sensei."

Naruto and his fellow Genin rush off. A dome of ice mirrors surrounds Kurenai, Kazuma and Fuka. Kurenai melts into a mirror.

"Another Genjutsu? Pathetic." Fuka says and tries to dispel the Genjutsu only to realize she can't.

"This is not a Genjutsu." Haku says as he appears in a mirror.

"A Yuki? I thought your clan was extinct. I'll have to correct that." Kazuma taunts. "Fuka use fire and lightning attacks. Anything else would be either a waste of chakra or used against us. The Yuki can manipulate wind water and ice."

"Then you better sit tight. This is going to get bloody." Fuka taunts. "Electromagnetic murder." Fuka says and starts emitting lighting in multiple directions.

She then summons down lightning. Haku lets out a bored sigh and slices off a strand of Fuka's hair as well as inflict several cuts by using his ice senbon. Fuka pauses and growls. She develops demonic features and shatters the mirrors with a lightning attack.

"I'll kill you!" Fuka snarls.

"Not if I kill you first." Haku says as he rises out of a mirror.

Kurenai appears out of Kazuma's clothes and spin kicks the man.

"What the hell?" Kazuma asks.

"That little stunt was merely a test to see what your girl was capable of. I on the other hand know what you're made of." Kurenai says with a sadistic grin.

Kurenai draws a kunai and channels chakra into it. She then starts fighting Kazuma. Kazuma blocks and tries to attack with his staff but Kurenai also blocks. After a few minutes of fighting she stabs Kazuma in the stomach hard. Kazuma collapses to the ground and coughs up blood.

"Now tell me where the Daimyo's family is." Kurenai demands and twists the impaled Kunai.

"You're hanging around Anko too much." Kazuma groans.

Meanwhile elemental snakes collide with Haku's Ice, wind and water dragons. Earth spears get shattered by ice spikes. Fuka tried to get Haku into position to use her kiss by death but the last Yuki is just too fast. He's caused her to switch several bodies and damaged her hair which is shortening her health and chakra levels.

"I'm going to drain you dry and add your scalp to my collection." Fuka snarls.

"That sounds like an honor I don't desire. However, you won't even get that chance because you're already dead." Haku says.

"What?"

Fuka gags and coughs up blood. She feels her hair beginning to freeze over and shatter.

"No, NO, NOOO!" Fuka shouts as her body becomes encased in ice and shatters to a million pieces.

-With Yuki—

Yuki was helping Asuma but then she encountered a familiar chakra signature. She tracks the signature down and sees someone familiar. Someone she once trusted but now doesn't.

Itachi and Kisame are making their way back to the cave to gather their belongings when Itachi gets a chill up his spine.

"Itachi?" Kisame asks.

"Remember that Hyuga girl I told you about?" Itachi asks.

"The crazy Hyuga bitch whose teammate you killed during your massacre thing? What about her."

"I think she's nearby."

"Itachi, I'll kill you!" Yuki snarls, her Byakugan blazes with rage.

Konoha's Lightning cat activates her lightning jutsu. She doesn't get into Gentle fist stance like her fellow clan mates. She charges like a feral cat that has lightning affinity and a curse seal.

Kisame gulps. Normally he would fight anyone but this chick scares him as bad as Tsunade would.

"Itachi?" Kisame asks

Only to get no answer. HE sees Itachi running away.

"Itachi wait for me!" Kisame shouts and follows his friend and teammate.

-With Fuen and Fudo—

The two continue to search for Sora effortlessly. Normally they can track him pretty well but for some reason they're having trouble picking up on a trail. However, they are unaware that they are in a trap. Hiding in the bushes two men stand against a tree.

"Done with your little wild goose chase Genjutsu?" Jiraiya asks with a slight taunt.

"Yeah I'm bored now. Genjutsu sucks." Zabuza states.

"You're the one that picked it."

"That's because I lost a bet to you so I had to learn it."

"Whatever, just start with what you do best. We need to hurry so we can deal with that Pseudo Jinchuriki." Jiraiya orders.

"Yeah, Yeah." Zabuza says and melts into a pile of water.

A thick fog suddenly rolls in causing Fudo and Fuen to stop in their tracks.

"A fog here?" Fudo asks.

"It's laced with chakra." Fuen points out. "Show yourself." She shouts.

The two don't get a response which makes them a little nervous. Before they can react Zabuza chops off their heads with one swipe.

"That took care of that." Zabuza says with a grin only to watch the two ninja he just killed melt into mud. "What the fuck?"

"You have to do better than that freak." Fudo says as he appears out of the ground.

"Why is it never that simple?" Zabuza whines.

Jiraiya lets out a sigh when he notices Fuen.

-With Sora.—

A while later Sora takes a break from running to rest. He's been searching for the Kyubi for a while and has reached several dead ends due to Naruto's clones having been dispersed. He's about to return to the cave and give up his search when he finds himself paralyzed. Sora growls and struggles to break free.

Shikamaru struggles to keep a hold of him with his shadows.

"Damn he's strong." Shikamaru states.

"Choji bind him so that Ino can knock him out." Asuma orders.

"Yes sensei." Choji says and uses his family jutsu to grab a hold of Sora only to jump back.

"Choji, what's wrong?" Asuma asks.

"His body burns." Choji answers.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru mutters and puts more chakra into his Shadow techniques. "Got it. Ino hurry."

"Right." Ino says and does as she's told only to be forced out.

Ino screams in fear and collapses.

"Ino." Shikamaru says nervously.

Asuma rushes over to his student to check on her.

"Ino." Asuma says nervously.

"That isn't like jumping into Naruto or any Jinchuriki for that matter. It's truly a monster." Ino says nervously.

Shikamaru lets out a yelp as Sora busts out of Shikamaru jutsu. Sora roars and lunges at the team only to get tackled by Kiba and Akamaru's fang over fang jutsu. Kiba and Akamaru land.

"Ha, everyone was scared of this ugly thing?" Kiba asks. "Lame. I've seen scarier."

Akamaru barks in agreement only to get smacked by a chakra arm.

"Akamaru!" Kiba shouts and growls at Sora.

Sora goes to slash Kiba but Naruto pulls his friend out of the way. Naruto lets out a monstrous snarl as he develops demonic features. Nails grow into claws. Canines become fangs. Whisker marks thicken. Hair becomes bushy, longer and wiled. Ears become pointy. Jawline slightly changes as well as Naruto's face. Naruto's spine rises and slightly curves. Naruto glares at Sora with slited red eyes and lets out a monstrous roar that causes Asuma to have a chill run down his spine and think of the Kyubi.

"N…Naruto?" Choji gulps.

"Kyuubi!" Sora growls.

R&R PLEASE. ^-^


End file.
